The Force of Mischief
by Maralexa
Summary: Two entirely different worlds come together when the god of mischief and the Chosen One meet face-to-face. Anakin and Loki have a lot in common and this universe ain't big enough for the two of them! Oh, the possibilities.
1. Loki is Bored

**Hello there! Welcome to _The Force of Mischief_. I'm Maralexa, and I will be your narrator today. ;) I've been known for my two Star Wars fanfics, so I decided to shake it up and do a Crossover. Recently, I watched _Thor_ and _Avengers_ and loved them both. I've fallen in love with the character Loki, so I figured I'd do a fic on him. If you want to see more of my work, check out my profile and you'll find _The Portal of Destiny _and _Pwning and Gaming_, two successful fanfics of mine. Well, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review and you'll be my best friend forever.**

* * *

Silence and stillness had fallen over Asgard. This was a time of peace, and the usual hustle and bustle was silenced. Young Thor, who had slept soundly up to this point, opened his eyes and glanced around. He wasn't sure what had awoken him until he felt a familiar feeling in his gut. A change in the wind, perhaps? No, this was different. He'd felt this so many times that it should have been second nature to him, but he was so tired and disoriented that he couldn't identify it properly. It wasn't threatening, but it had the trace of something out of place. He closed his eyes and focused on what could possibly be keeping him up and why no one else felt this disturbance.

The silence continued while Thor tried to pinpoint what exactly was intruding on this quiet night. There was…impatience, for lack of a better word. He could feel it in the air. He could not hear anything, but the gut feeling was there. Kind of a nervous energy combined with restless edginess. Thor was beginning to get a sense of what it was.

Loki was bored.

Muffled footsteps and a closing door nearby interrupted his thoughts. Someone was up, and Thor knew immediately who.

He jumped out of bed and crept to the door. He opened it silently and poked his head out. To his left, he saw his brother's retreating back. Careful not to be heard, Thor slipped out of his room and followed. Loki stopped and looked around, giving Thor a chance to get right behind him.

"Really, Loki," he said, reaching forward to grab his brother's shoulder, intending to scare him. "Is now really the time to—" Thor froze midsentence as his hand went right through Loki. He sprang backward, startled.

Laughter broke out behind him. A young boy with dark hair and green eyes stepped out from behind a pillar. "Like it?" he asked, grinning.

"Loki!" Thor took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart.

Loki crossed over to join his brother. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me," he said accusingly.

"You shouldn't be out here in the first place," Thor responded.

Loki shrugged. "I'm not supposed to be doing a lot of things. Has that ever stopped me? Really, I thought you knew me better than that."

He had a point. An involuntary smile spread across Thor's face. "Well if you get caught, you're not blaming it on me."

Loki's smile vanished. "You know that Father wouldn't believe me even if I _did_ blame it on you."

"Well, considering I didn't _do_ anything…"

Loki let the smile return, though it was forced this time. "Yet."

Thor laughed. "What's the plan?"

Loki's grin widened. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The two boys wandered around for awhile, talking in hushed voices. "Where are we going?" Thor asked.

Loki wasn't entirely sure. He usually had a plan, but this time he was drawing a blank. Tricks were second nature to him but, for once, he couldn't think of any. "Maybe _you_ should come up with something for once," he said, trying to hide his uncertainty.

"No way. That's your job."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Just so I can take all the heat again."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you were caught," Thor said matter-of-factly. "You weren't careful."

"I'm always careful! The only times I get caught are when _you_ are with me. You never get punished for anything!"

"Wait."

"No, seriously, I need to—" Loki objected, trying to continue. Thor slipped a hand over his brother's mouth, silencing him. Loki tried to push him off, but Thor's eyes were on something else.

"What are you boys doing?"

Loki pried Thor's hand off his mouth. "Erm…hello, Heimdall. What are you doing so close to Asgard?"

Heimdall's expression was cool when he said, "What are you doing on Bifrost?"

Loki and Thor looked around, suddenly aware of their surroundings. Exchanging sheepish glances, they started to walk away.

"Should you be up at this time?" Heimdall inquired.

"We…couldn't sleep," Thor said. "We were just walking. Sorry for bothering you."

The guardian sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were up to something."

"Who, us?" Loki asked innocently.

"Come on, Loki," Thor said hastily. "Let's get out of here."

The brothers ran off, suddenly in a hurry to get back to their beds. If Odin found them, Loki thought, he would take all the blame. When they reached Asgard, Thor kept running, but Loki stopped. Something didn't feel right.

"Thor, wait!" he called. His brother did not hear him. Shrugging, Loki turned back to see if he could figure out what was making him feel uneasy. There was nothing, so he picked up a rock, and…wait. Why was there a rock on Bifrost? Loki was unsure what to make of this, so he kept walking, rock in hand. As he walked, he started to feel a bit dizzy. The rock was heating up. Loki tried to let go of it but, for some reason, his hand was glued to it. "What kind of trick is _this_?" His vision was fading. Everything went blurry, and then there was darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, nor do I own the "Ian is Bored" reference.**


	2. Anakin is also Bored

**Hello again! Sorry, guys, I'm notorious for cliffhangers. They're so much fun, because it leaves fans wanting more! Well, we're almost through the introduction process. Once the story kicks into gear, things will hopefully get more interesting. Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get the next chapter in before too many people read the first one.**

* * *

"Remember, Anakin. This weapon is your life."

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked out of their ship, the former repeatedly lecturing the latter.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. He figured he'd give Obi-Wan a break. The poor guy had lost Master Qui-Gon not too long ago. Though Anakin still mourned the Jedi Master that had taken him in, he was so preoccupied with his new lightsaber that he could barely contain his excitement.

"It is very difficult to replace," Obi-Wan added. "You have got to be careful."

"I will, Master," Anakin said, knowing that his Master didn't actually care either way if he spoke the words of affirmation or not.

Obi-Wan looked around, unsure of what to do next. Having just taken his padawan to construct a lightsaber, he was pretty exhausted. Anakin didn't blame him.

"I think I'll go rest and meditate for awhile," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin sighed impatiently. He did not appreciate being dismissed. He had no right to argue, though. This man had taken him on, after all, despite the objections of the Council. He figured he'd just nod and go along with whatever Obi-Wan wanted. There was nothing else he could do, really. "Have fun," he said. Obi-Wan gave him a sharp look. Anakin realized his mistake immediately. He'd been disrespectful. He quickly rectified his mistake by dipping his head again. "I mean…I'll go study for a bit."

"That would be a good idea," Obi-Wan said tiredly. Without another word, he retreated to a quiet room to meditate.

Anakin watched him go, instantly regretting the idea of studying. This was the one part about becoming a Jedi that he wasn't entirely thrilled about. Ever since the battle, Anakin had been a bit restless. Blowing up the Droid Control Center was no small feat. Though the life of a slave wasn't exactly exciting, Anakin was almost used to a bit of adventure.

Sighing, he went to the library to begin his studies.

* * *

Sitting still took a lot of concentration. It was moments like these when he thought of his mother and friends back home. He missed Kitster a lot. He would have loved to have his best friend by his side now. It would probably make the chore of studying a lot more interesting.

"Hello, young Skywalker. What brings you here?"

Anakin's eyes lit up at Kit Fisto's voice. "Hello, Master Fisto!"

"What are you doing?" the Nautolan Jedi Master asked, looking Anakin up and down with his warm, gentle gaze.

"Studying," he groaned.

Kit laughed. "I remember those days. Master Yoda always told me that getting wiser was more important than getting more powerful. I did not believe him at the time, but I feel empowered by the knowledge I gained as an apprentice. Yoda was an excellent mentor."

Anakin wondered what it would be like to be trained by the legend himself. "Was he strict?"

"Very much so," Kit said. "But he has a wonderful sense of humor. Where do you think I got it from?"

"Master Yoda does _not_ have your sense of humor, Master Fisto."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you're so laid-back. Master Yoda is nothing like that. You crack jokes like a second language."

"That, my young friend, is a result of awesomeness. One day, you will learn the ways of the awesome ones," Kit said. His tone was serious, but his eyes sparkled with humor.

"Like you." It wasn't a question.

Kit chuckled. "Now you're learning. I have a feeling that you will be more like Master Qui-Gon than Obi-Wan. Your Master is strong with the Force, though, no doubts there. He is an amazing warrior. You should be proud to be his apprentice."

"I am," Anakin said, meaning it.

"Why don't you go hang out with some of the other padawans for a bit? I think you have done enough studying for today."

Anakin's spirits lifted immediately. "Thank you, Master Fisto!"

"Run along, now. Have fun. You have been through some hard times."

Anakin nodded and dashed off, wondering what to do next. He ran into a group of Masters discussing politics. Not wanting to get involved, Anakin continued down the hallway. He passed the room where his Master was meditating. Curious, he poked his head in. Bad mistake.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured, his eyes closed. "I thought you were supposed to be studying."

"I was," he answered. "I've been studying for hours. Master Fisto said I could take a break."

"Has it been that long?" his mentor mused. "I lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan stood up. "How about we train for awhile? You need to break your new lightsaber in."

Finally. "Sounds good to me! I mean…yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled one of those rare smiles. Anakin hoped that his Master would lighten up more often once some time was put in between them and Qui-Gon's death.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**


	3. They Meet

**Hey, people! No reviews yet, which is to be expected considering this is a new fic. I hope I get some followers/favorites/reviews soon. Without feedback, I don't know if this story is any good or not. Please let me know how you feel about it. I listen to reviews and I take ideas. I NEED IDEAS! Please? This fanfic needs some love. Seriously.**

* * *

Darkness. Loki was engulfed in one of those peaceful sleeps that you get when a doctor injects you with a sedative. Everything was quiet until, without warning, he was poked very rudely in the side.

"Leave me alone, Thor," Loki mumbled, feeling the heaviness of sleep fading.

He was poked once again, harder this time.

"Thor, seriously."

_Poke_.

Loki pulled himself into a sitting position and whirled around to face his attacker. "Thor, I mean it. I—and…you're…not…Thor."

Loki doesn't generally get embarrassed, but he felt himself flush ever so slightly. The figure standing beside him had an air of intimidation and power. He was short. _Very_ short. Like, not even half Loki's size. He also looked old. Loki was very young in age, so the fact that he was more than twice this guy's size was intriguing to him. The species was unfamiliar to him as well. The thing was small, shriveled, and green. The eyes were cool and calculating, and he held a gimer stick in his hand. Loki figured that it was what was used to poke him earlier.

"Trespassing, you are," the thing said.

Loki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. So it could talk. But it talked backwards. Interesting. "You probably wouldn't understand me, would you?" he mumbled. "Um…apologize, I do. Know that I was trespassing, I did not. A rock I found, and…"

The thing frowned deeply. "Mock me, do not," he said sternly. "Who are you?"

Loki tried to gather up his usual courage, but this guy was seriously intimidating him. He'd never felt so small next to a midget before.

"A midget, am I?" Those intense green eyes seemed to see right through Loki. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Stay out of my mind," he protested. "I don't even know you."

"Master Yoda, what's going on?" Two new figures had entered the room. They both appeared humanoid in form, but you just never know with unfamiliar places. One was tall with short brown hair and a light brown tunic. The other looked to be about Loki's age. He had sandy-blond hair and an expression of bewilderment. Just as he could feel the power radiating from the green thing, Loki could also tell what was making these two tick. Beneath a layer of composure lay grief and pain in the taller one. The kid was mostly made up of fear and confusion. Loki wasn't entirely sure what to make of the child's many conflicting emotions, but he had enough to worry about at the moment.

"A stowaway, we have," the creature said. The tall man had called him "Master Yoda." Was that his name? Loki figured it was safe to assume that it was, despite the fact that he had no idea what realm they were in.

"I see that." He frowned at Loki. "Did you get any information from him?"

"It looks like Yoda just now found him," the boy said.

"Anakin..." the tall one murmured warningly.

"I was just making an observation, Master."

Loki hated the way they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. He thought of making a sharp remark, but thought better of it when Yoda glared in his direction again.

"Stubborn and undisciplined, he is."

"I don't sense that he's a threat, though," the tall one remarked, frowning at Loki.

"Never assume, Obi-Wan. Power, I sense in him. Open your mind, and feel it, you will, as well."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment. A few moments later, he nodded and opened them again. "I see your point. What should we do?"

"Nobody's doing _anything_," Loki snapped, standing up. "Touch me, and you will suffer the consequences."

"Oh. He speaks Basic," Anakin said. "Here I thought he couldn't talk at all."

"I'd prefer you address me directly," Loki said with forced calm. "It's rude to talk about someone when they're standing right there."

"Alright," Anakin said, glaring at Loki. "Who are you, then?"

"Oh, nobody important. Just Loki, son of Odin, the ruler of Asgard. You are?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered, matching Loki's tone. "Jedi apprentice."

"How fascinating," Loki said boredly.

Anakin stepped forward and reached out to grab Loki's shoulders. "Listen here—" He was cut off when Loki disappeared right before his eyes.

"Miss me?" Loki whispered from directly behind Anakin.

Anakin whirled around. "What—Master, what's this?"

Loki laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of teleportation?" He glanced down at Anakin's belt. Anakin was glaring right into his eyes, so he didn't notice Loki surreptitiously move his hand, bidding the lightsaber to come to him. The weapon complied and flew right into Loki's hand. "Ooh, nice." He held up the lightsaber to inspect.

"What?" Anakin's hand flew to his belt. "No way. Give that back!" He reached forward to grab it.

"No, wait." Loki took several steps back. "I want to see this." He activated the lightsaber and studied it, fascinated. "Wow. Pretty. Seriously, what does it do? Is it a sword?"

"It is a sword of sorts, yes," Obi-Wan said. He held out his hand and pulled it to him. Loki, surprised, watched it fly from his hand to Obi-Wan's.

"It can slice through almost anything," Anakin said. "In other words, I could behead you right now and you wouldn't realize it until you're dead." He turned to Obi-Wan. "Thanks, Master." He held out his hand expectantly.

"What did I tell you about this weapon, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Um…it's my life?"

"Yes. You just let this boy take it from you. You—"

"You saw him! It wasn't my fault!" Anakin said at the same time that Loki said "_Boy_?"

"You need to be mindful of your surroundings," Obi-Wan said impatiently. "If you'd been open to what is going on around you, you would have sensed his intentions and been able to stop them before they happened."

Loki snorted. "Right. Just _open you mind_ and you can just stop me on the spot. I'm Loki. I do what I want. No one can predict me. I'm unpredictable."

"Master, something's wrong here. He seriously just teleported. And he used the Force to take my lightsaber. Where'd he come from, anyway? How'd he get here? Teleportation?"

"Found him unconscious here, I did," Yoda said, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"I don't need to tell you how I got here," Loki said. "I don't need to tell you anything."

"You will tell us what we want to know," Anakin said, waving his hand.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Hey, what gives? Jedi Mind Tricks always work!" Anakin complained.

"Is that what you call it? Because it looked a lot to me like a Waving Your Hand Like An Idiot Routine. I suppose 'Jedi Mind Trick' is a bit less of a mouthful, not to mention that it makes you sound way cooler than you are."

"This guy is starting to seriously tick me off," Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan.

"I think it's hilarious," a new voice said from behind Loki. The voice belonged to a tall, aquatic-looking-type creature. He was green like Yoda, but much younger, taller, and obviously a different species.

"Hello, Master Fisto," Yoda said.

"Hi, Kit," Anakin said. "Could you do me a favor and wipe that stupid grin off this guy's face for me?"

"You do not refer to him by first name, Anakin. We've been over this. It's Master Fisto to you. He is superior, not to mention a member of the Council, so you must treat him with respect," Obi-Wan said as if he'd been over it a thousand times.

"It's alright, Kenobi," Kit said. "I've got this." He walked up to Loki and knelt in front of him so that they were a little closer to eye-to-eye. "Hey there."

Loki allowed a slight smile. "Hi. I gather from your tone, posture, and expression that you are way more laid-back that these three, who've obviously swallowed something bitter in the last few hours. What's got their pants in a knot?"

Kit shrugged. "Master Yoda isn't that bad, really. He's a great guy once you get to know him. Obi-Wan is naturally boring. You'll get used to him. Anakin…well…he's just upset that you've seem to be pwning him. You've clearly surpassed him in the ways of awesomeness, and he doesn't seem to be taking it very well."

"Ways of awesomeness, huh? Finally, someone that speaks my language," Loki commented. "Maybe you can tell me what realm this is."

"You're on Coruscant," Kit said. "I'm not sure what you mean by_ realm_, but Coruscant is the name of the planet."

"No kidding. Wow. Well, it's not one of the Nine Realms that I've known since I was old enough to walk."

"There are way more than nine planets, my friend," Kit said. "There are billions of them."

"Well, that complicates things. If I'm to get home, there isn't an easy route, is there?"

"Well, how'd you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of passed out and woke up here. I have a feeling that someone was playing a trick on me. I'm kind of known for mischief and magic back home."

"Where is home?" Kit asked.

"Asgard. Haven't any of you heard of it?"

"Nope. Sorry, can't say I have."

"I hate to interrupt," Obi-Wan said, "but what are we going to do with him?"

"I really hate the way you refer to me as if I were inanimate," Loki said.

"He has a point," Kit said. "I sense he is very powerful and intelligent. Not to mention royally ticked off. I assume you haven't exactly been welcoming, yes?" No one spoke. Kit laughed. "Right. Try being hospitable and maybe he'll actually respond."

Loki liked this guy. He had a good sense of humor and seemed more open than the others.

"He's a bit undisciplined," Obi-Wan said, echoing what Yoda had said earlier.

"He seems fine to me," Kit said.

"Question him, we will," Yoda said decisively. "Find out more, we must. Curious, I am, about this one."

"I am curious as well," Obi-Wan said. "How'd he teleport like that? And the way he used the Force…"

"You're doing it again," Loki said, annoyed. "I'm standing right here."

"I think it's safe to say that we all wish you weren't," Anakin said.

"Hey, now," Kit said. "Be nice."

"Yes," Loki said, cherishing the moment. "Be nice."

"In all seriousness, though, I do wonder how the Republic didn't identify you," Obi-Wan said, finally addressing Loki.

Loki shrugged. "That's for me to know, and you to find out if I decide to cooperate. That's a big if, by the way."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I figured."


	4. Finding Liri

**Hello, hello! Finally, I'm back to update! I can only update on weekends, but I found myself typing some of this story into my iPod's notepad app. It's so addicting to write, and I hope it's just as addicting to read.**

**AaylaKit: Don't worry; you will never lose the awesomeness status. And let it be known that you don't have to read this if you don't want to. I don't want to guilt anybody into reading it. It's one of those "try it, and if you like it, keep reading it" type things. You should totally see Thor. It. Changed. My. Life. I'm now Loki-obsessed!**

**Ayy Kaim: Unfortunately, I won't be able to implement Kit much in this particular story. And yeah, Anakin's between nine and ten. I decided to leave his and Loki's ages vague. As long as the reader gets that they're kids that aren't in their teens yet, I've achieved my goal.**

**ClarinetRox88: Glad you like it! Epic fail on the action figure thing. Kit has such a great personality that doesn't get recognized enough in the Star Wars universe. I shall update whenever I can, because I am really enjoying writing it.**

* * *

Loki walked calmly beside his captors. He refused to let his pride be hurt by a collection of strangers. He took comfort in the fact that he could overpower them if he wanted to. Keeping his head held high was an ideal way to survive the curious stares from the others that were in the building. He met every gaze steadily. It was perhaps his calm demeanor and hint of defiance that forced onlookers to look away awkwardly.

"I wish you would leave him alone," Kit said unhappily. "He wasn't doing anything. He's just a kid."

Loki scoffed at the notion that he was an ordinary child, bound by the limits of innocence and naivety. He was anything but ordinary. Even Asgardians noticed this.

"Nevertheless, it is wise to get a good idea of who we are dealing with here," Obi-Wan pointed out. "If you cooperate," he added to Loki, "we may be able to get you a transport home."

"I highly doubt it is that easy," Loki said. "There is only one way in and out of Asgard, and that is Bifrost."

"Is that how you got here?" Anakin asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. I am not entirely sure by what means I ended up in this realm. But one thing's for sure—"

"Master Yoda!" a new voice interrupted. A girl about Loki and Anakin's age ran up to join them. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her hair went down to her waist. "Master Yoda, I—" She stopped and stared at Loki a moment. Though she didn't voice her surprise, it was written on her face. She shook her head vigorously and turned back to Yoda. "Liri is missing! I can't find her anywhere or sense her presence."

Yoda frowned deeply. "Relax, young padawan. Focus, we must, and find your missing sister, we will."

Obi-Wan addressed his apprentice. "Anakin, keep Loki occupied while we search."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master." The two Jedi left, followed closely by the frantic girl.

"Who is that?" Loki inquired.

"Anna Jefora," Anakin replied. "She's been an apprentice much longer than me."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You two seem the same age to me," he remarked.

Anakin shrugged. "My training began late. You're out of luck, by the way. It was hard enough getting me into the Order. They'll never let you train. You weren't identified. Too bad for you."

"I am nothing like you," Loki said simply. There was an awkward silence. Standing alone with this boy wasn't Loki's idea of fun. He needed a little mischief to spice things up a bit. "Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying this, but I think I have better things to do than stand here with you. No offense."

Anakin shook his head. "I was given strict orders. You're not going anywhere."

Loki grinned. "First off, you don't have your weapon. Your Master took it." Anakin swore under his breath. Loki chuckled. "Well, actually, I have it. I stole it while he was walking away. You're welcome."

Anakin didn't seem to know what to be more surprised at: the fact that Loki stole the lightsaber without Obi-Wan's knowing, or that he was about to get it back from an unlikely person. He resorted to mumbling a thank you and holding his hand out expectantly.

This time, Loki was the one to shake his head. "I didn't say I would give it to you. You have to let me leave first." When Anakin hesitated, he added, "Your mentor said to keep me occupied. He said nothing about standing here. You would not be disobeying orders as long as you come with me." He didn't particularly want the Jedi apprentice to come along, but it was better to explore with Anakin than stand there awkwardly.

Anakin smiled. "Sounds like we've got something in common here," he said, disregarding the reluctance in Loki's voice.

"It appears so."

"Everything has a loophole," they said in unison.

"Right," Loki said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Anakin inquired. "You don't exactly know your way around here."

Loki shrugged. "Neither do you. You're almost as new to this place as I am. Follow me and don't ask any questions. I have a feeling—never mind. Just follow."

Anakin nodded and, for once, did as he was told. They walked straight to the hangar. Anakin immediately stopped in his tracks and looked around warily. "We shouldn't be here. I mean, I'd _like_ to be here. I'm a pilot. But still, Obi-Wan—"

"—will thank us both later when this is all over," Loki finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say. What could we possibly be up to that he would _thank_ us?" Without waiting for a response, he muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing…um…"

"Odinson," Loki said. "Loki Odinson. Odin is my father."

"Odinson. Son of Odin. How original."

"Glad you think so. Now drive, mortal. I will direct you," Loki instructed.

Anakin's eyes widened. He was a bit surprised by the way Loki had addressed him. He had never been referred to that way before. _This guy must be from a galaxy far, far away,_ Anakin thought. Mustering patience, the young Jedi slid into the pilot's seat. There were two seats in this particular ship. He started it and took off, awaiting further instructions.

Loki closed his eyes. "That way," he said. Anakin obliged. "Land over there."

Anakin was beginning to suspect why Loki wanted to go this way. "You sense a disturbance in the Force, don't you?" he asked.

Loki frowned. "I know nothing of your Force. I only know what my powers are telling me." Without another word, he jumped out of the ship. "Wait here."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but the serious look in Loki's eyes made him stop. "Please don't be long. Obi-Wan will kill me if he knew I was letting you run off."

Loki nodded and walked away, letting his powers guide him. Sure enough, he stumbled across a dark alley. He was not alone.

"Help me!" a voice screamed from inside.

Seriously. Why was it always the dark alleys? Shaking his head, Loki rushed in to find a lttle girl with beautiful golden curls and blue eyes, bruised, surrounded by sketchy-looking men of different species. One held a lightsaber. He was sneering at her. "Not so touch without your weapon, are you, _Jedi_?"

"Please!" she cried. "I'm n-not a J-Jedi yet!"

"No, perhaps not. But a sweet thing like you could do wonders for me." Loki decided not to probe the man's mind for his intentions as to what to do with the girl. It was probably very private and very disgusting. "Especially with your Force sensitivity," he went on. "Load her in my ship, boys."

"That's one option," Loki said, stepping closer. "There's always Option 2, where you walk away slowly and keep your heads on your bodies." The head of the gang turned around. "I'd tell you to pick on someone your own size, but I am not overly fond of clichés."

"Get out of here, boy! This is not your concern."

Loki laughed. "First of all, I am not a boy. I am a—never mind. I'd like to see you _make_ me leave."

The man nonverbally accepted the challenge, nodding to his goons to take care of the nuisance. They advanced on Loki, guns raised.

"Useless mortal weapons," Loki mused. He summoned his power to cloak him into his full armor. He truly looked like an Asgardian now. Holding up a spear that he had conjured from the air, he launched himself at the nearest goon, knocking him to the ground. He then dove behind a building in the same instant that he created a duplicate of himself. The men all rushed at once, going right through the illusion and knocking each other over. One even blasted another in the confusion of Loki's duplicate.

"Where is he?" the leader demanded.

"Right behind you," Loki answered. The man turned to see Loki, spear in hand, in a battle stance. Though he was no warrior, he knew the basics. These guys, evidently, did not.

"You don't scare me, kid," the gang leader scoffed.

Loki's gaze locked on his enemy's. "You will be," he said. He waved his hand again, veiling the alley in smoke. He executed a perfect flying kick to the guy's head, knocking him out cold. In one fluid motion, he made the smoke dissipate. "Ready for Round Two?" he challenged. The gang dispersed, clearly unwilling to engage Loki again.

A sob came from behind. The girl was shaking violently. "Are you going to hurt me?" she whispered.

Loki knelt down beside her. She couldn't have been more than six. She looked very different from her sister,—if she _was_ Anna's sister—but there was a resemblance in the face shape. "Are you Liri Jefora?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "H-how do you know my name?"

Loki telekinetically pulled the girl's lightsaber to him from the leader's limp hand. "Your sister is looking for you," he answered. "She is worried."

"I'm sorry!" she wailed in dismay. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I wandered off and got lost. I—"

Loki put a finger over her lips. "Calm yourself," he murmured. "I'm taking you home."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly. The hug caught Loki off guard, but it was very welcoming nonetheless. He pulled her into his arms and made his way back to Anakin and the ship.

Her cry turned to sniffling as Loki carried her. When they arrived, Anakin drew in a shocked breath. He said nothing, though. As soon as they sat down, he hastily took off toward the Temple.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by an anxious Kit and an angry Obi-Wan.

"They're back!" Kit breathed, relieved.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to chastise Anakin, then stopped when his eyes took in Loki and Liri. "You…found her," he spluttered, unsure of whether to be relieved or continue to be angry. He settled for baffled. "Take her to the Healers. Quickly."

Loki nodded silently. He did not put the girl down. He felt a strange protectiveness of her. Seeing an innocent being in pain and terror drew out the best side of him. The helpless human girl needed him. He was not about to abandon her.

He followed the Jedi to the Healers. Liri's grip on Loki tightened. She was afraid to let go.

"Liri!" Anna rushed in and wrapped her arms around her sister. Liri finally let go of Loki so she could fall into her sister's embrace. "You're so beaten up! The Medical Droids and Healers will fix you right up. You're going to be okay." She turned to face Loki. "Thank you," she said seriously. She stepped forward and hugged him as Liri had done.

Loki wasn't sure what to make of this. Hugs weren't exactly given out to him on a daily basis back home. His parents always told him they loved him, but it was Thor who got all the attention and affection. Loki had made a silent promise to himself that he would not dwell too much on the obvious favoritism his mother and father showed his brother. He refused to become bitter over it. Little did he know that one day the bitterness would take over his life. But now, though he would never admit it aloud, Loki was a kid. He was still innocent in some areas.

"You're welcome," he said, coming back to the present. "I am glad she's okay."

"Thanks to you," she said.

Loki smiled. "I'll leave you alone, then."

"Don't go," Liri whimpered. She would not cooperate for the Healers and Medical Droids. She kept squirming every time they tried to touch her.

"I guess I'm staying," Loki said.

Anna cocked her head to one side. "I never got your name. There's no way you're a Jedi apprentice."

"Loki Odinson from Asgard," he introduced himself.

"Where is that?" Liri asked.

"If you cooperate, I'll tell you all about it," he answered.

Liri immediately held still so the Healers and Medical Droids could care for her injuries.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Thor. The only things I own are the two characters of my imagination (Anna and Liri).**


	5. Return to Asgard

**I NEED REVIEWS! Anyone who likes (or dislikes) this story, shoot me a review. It only takes a minute and would greatly help me. To those of you who have reviewed, you have my thanks. :)**

**Nako13yeh: Thanks! I enjoy doing Loki's character. There's so much I can do with his childhood.**

**Anonymous Coward: I was thinking about having Loki meet Palpatine at some point in the future. Your review confirmed my idea, so methinks I will make them meet. Glad you like it!**

* * *

Loki settled down and launched into the story of Asgard. He found himself speaking of the Nine Realms and his parents and his brother. Both sisters listened intently, nodding and cringing at all the right places. They were very interested to hear about the victory against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. He wasn't sure how long he spoke, but there came a point in time when the Healers themselves finished and stopped to listen more closely. Loki did not consider himself a good storyteller, but he had certainly captivated his audience. Even Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Kit listened. They originally planned to leave the room once the girl was in safe hands, but Loki's story interested them.

When he finished, Anakin said quickly, "I only stayed because you have my lightsaber. Give it back." He would not admit out loud that the story had drawn him in.

Loki laughed. "I never had your lightsaber in the first place. I lied." At the look of horror and fury on Anakin's face, he added, "You seem surprised. Consider that Liri would not be here had I not lied to you."

"Yes, but you _lied_!"

"Yes. I do that. You will have to get over it."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who handed him the weapon. "Don't lose it again."

"Don't worry. I won't." He sighed, turning to Anna. "This Loki character is worse than me. _I_ was supposed to be the awesome one! He's a bomb just waiting to go off."

"I think he's sweet," Anna said in Loki's defense.

Loki was unsure how to respond to that, so he instead held up a very familiar device. "Skywalker? I hate to break it to you, but check your belt."

Anakin's eyes widened. "No way! That's not even fair!"

Loki grinned. "All's fair in love and war."

Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly. "Twice in one day, Anakin. I'm not impressed."

Anakin snatched the lightsaber back grudgingly. "You're going to get me kicked out," he complained, addressing Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is this the part where I pretend to care?"

Kit snorted. Obi-Wan surveyed the young Asgardian with much interest. There was something likeable about him. He had a funny feeling that he and Anakin would one day get along very well. They shared a fiery spirit that the Council feared in the apprentice. Yoda would not approve of Loki's influence, but Qui-Gon would simply adore the boy. Obi-Wan wished for his former mentor's wisdom and guidance now.

While Obi-Wan reflected this, Loki had reflections of his own. Was he missed? Was his family looking for him? What if he could never return to Asgard?

Before he could voice any of these concerns, Anna grabbed his arm and tugged on it. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Loki gave in to her pull. He was dragged all the way to her private room. "You want me to go in there?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head. "Wait here." She disappeared into the room and returned a moment later. She was holding the rock that Loki had been holding back in Asgard. "Recognize this?"

Loki inspected it. "Yes. It was the last thing I remember before waking up here."

Anna grinned mysteriously. "It worked, then."

Loki waited for her to elaborate, but she did not. "How did it work?" he asked her finally.

She shook her head. "Can't tell you. Want to play a game? Anakin has a Wii."

"A what?"

"Wow. They sure keep you sheltered on Asgard." She grabbed his arm again. "Come on! I'll show you. It's loads of fun."

What an interesting girl. Loki had no choice but to go with her. They went into a room where Anakin sat cross-legged, holding a small device that Loki could not identify.

"We're taking over your Wii," Anna informed him.

Anakin laughed. "Go ahead and try. I'm playing it. I only have two games, anyway."

"Which one are you playing? MarioKart…or the _other_ one?" Her gaze flickered to Loki, as if she was threatening to tell him what "the other one" was.

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. "You swore never to speak of it."

Anna grinned evilly. "I think Loki here is _very_ curious, though. It'd be awful if you refused to let us play, forcing me to let a certain name slip off my tongue."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Anakin took a breath. "There are two more controllers over there," he said, resigned. He jerked his head in the direction of a meager collection of gaming stuff. It looked like Anakin had just started collecting.

Anna grinned triumphantly and handed Loki a device similar to Anakin's. "It's a Wii Remote," she explained. "It has motion technology that allows you to play a game interactively. Here, put it in the steering wheel. I intend to make a gamer out of you."

Loki politely accepted. He felt strange around these…what could he call them? They were no mere mortals. They had called themselves Jedi. Whatever that meant. Uncertain what exactly they were, Loki settled with being content that they were so accepting of him. Anna especially. She adored him for saving her sister. Was she just being nice to attempt to repay him? He wasn't used to such treatment. It was strange and suspicious to him.

The race began. Anna instructed Loki on what to do. He felt fine until he was hit with a red thing that sent him spinning off course and over the edge of a cliff. Loki let out an exclamation of protest. Who dared send him to his doom? The steering wheel was beginning to grow hot. He realized that he was burning it.

Anakin paused the game. "Hey, knock it off! Those things are hard to get, you know!"

Loki dropped it like hot iron. "It's over," he said. "He's dead."

Anna laughed. "No, silly. You don't die in this game. You'll be picked up and dropped back onto the course in mere seconds."

Loki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I will be resurrected? Is that possible? What is the point of this?"

Anna giggled. "Fun, of course. Anakin, unpause it. I think Loki'll be okay."

Loki picked up the steering wheel uncertainly and continued gameplay. Anna urged him to press the B button. When he did, a blue shell with wings exploded on top of Anakin, taking away his first-place lead.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

A slow grin spread across Loki's face. "Did I do that?"

Anna nodded. "You sure did. This game isn't just about skill. It's also about manipulating your weapons and outsmarting your opponents."

Loki's grin widened. He had a feeling he would like this game.

* * *

Hours passed. Loki did something completely out of character (in fact, it was quite Thor-like): he fist-pumped the air. "That's ten in a row!" he boasted. "Your bananas are no match for my shells, Skywalker."

Anakin groaned. "I'm getting tired of being pwned by a new driver," he complained.

"You'll get over it," Anna said. "Good job, Loki."

Loki beamed, which was something he never recalled doing before. He saw Anakin's grudging attitude slowly fade into respect. The Jedi apprentice was warming up to him. It took a few moments, but Anakin finally returned Loki's smile.

"You're alright, Odinson," he said.

"Mission accomplished," Anna murmured.

Anakin got to his feet. "Want to bother Obi-Wan?"

Loki stood up as well. "Sure." He waved a hand. A duplicate of Anakin appeared. "This should come in handy."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Where did you learn that, anyway?"

"Asgardian magic. Come on!"

"I'd better go check on Liri," Anna said. "See you boys later!" She ran off, delighted at how much fun she had.

When she was out of earshot, Anakin commented, "She's pretty. And nice. She reminds me of Padmé."

"Who?" Loki was confused.

"A beautiful girl I met on Tatooine. I'll talk about her later. For now, we've got some bothering to do!"

* * *

Loki and Anakin fled the scene. Only when they had put plenty of distance between themselves and the irate Obi-Wan did they stop to catch their breath and laugh. Anakin collapsed onto the floor of his room, shaking in uncontrollable laughter. Loki joined him. They were side-by-side.

"That was great!" Anakin gasped. "Did you see his face?"

"I didn't know it could turn that color," Loki answered.

They took a moment to get their laughter out, then sighed in unison. They both let their bodies relax as they enjoyed the moment.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

Anakin hesitated. "Are you going to stay with us?"

Loki frowned. "I'm not sure. If there was a way back to Asgard, I would have to go. My family is probably worried."

Anakin nodded. "It must be nice. Having a family to get back to."

Loki decided not to mention that he was a bit of a shadow next to his brother. He resorted to nodding silently.

"I mean, you're the only person I've truly connected with since coming here. And you're not even from this galaxy! It's hard to find friends when you've been a…" He swallowed, then continued. "…slave all your life."

This got Loki's attention. "You were a slave?"

Anakin nodded. Before he could stop himself, he launched into the story of his early childhood, his life, his mother. He talked about the podracing, the slave owners, and what it felt like to wake up every morning without hopes or dreams or motivation. He spoke of Qui-Gon and Padmé. He kept going until he got to the part where Qui-Gon's funeral took place. "I miss him," he concluded. "Obi-Wan told me to stop thinking about him. And my mother. But it's so hard. Everyone here knows where I came from. Anna's the only one who is brave enough to befriend me. I don't want pity," he added quickly. "I just want you to stay."

Loki, who had been listening intently the whole time, was at a loss for words. This boy had just let his guard down. To _him_. He trusted Loki with his story, just as Loki had trusted the small group with a bit of his. The only difference was that Loki held back. Anakin had not. The apprentice told him everything. His instincts told him that Anakin knew what it felt like to be completely and utterly alone, no matter how many people pressed in on all sides. Finding someone else who suffered the same way he did opened Anakin up like a book.

Loki, however, was not ready to share his full story. Not yet.

"I wish—" Loki began, but was interrupted by a beam of light. He knew it all too well. Hemidall was going to take him back to Asgard. "Anakin." The Jedi sat up and gazed at him, horrified. "This is not goodbye." He did not hear Anakin's reply.

* * *

"Loki," a familiar voice said as Loki stepped onto Bifrost. It was Heimdall. "Your father is on his way to search for you here. We haven't much time. Before he gets here, I must explain what has happened to you."

Loki knew that this would be interesting. The Gatekeeper never talked much. He nodded for him to continue.

"You should never have found that rock," Heimdall began. "It was bewitched by an ancient spell. When you touched it, you were sucked into another realm that exists outside of the Nine." He paused a moment to make sure Loki was listening. He was. "When you touched it, it activated a new Gateway. Only you can access it because you reactivated something that has been dormant for countless years. How the rock got there, I do not know. Nevertheless, you can now go there as you please. The traditional means of travel has now recognized you as the Opener of the Galactic Gateway. You can get there in the same way you can get to Jotunheim, though I do not recommend it."

Loki's eyes grew wider as Heimdall explained the phenomena that had occurred. "Does anyone else know of the Galactic Gateway?" he asked.

"No, and you must speak of it to no one. Not Thor, not your parents, not anyone, Asgardian or otherwise. Understand? I advise you strongly not to go there again."

Loki nodded, recognizing the seriousness of the situation. He couldn't help but be a little excited. He had made a discovery that was his and his alone. Thor would never know because if there was one ting Loki was good at, it was keeping secrets. For once, he had something that his brother didn't. Regardless of what Heimdall said, Loki fully intended to go to there at his leisure.

"Heimdall! Loki!" Odin stopped his horse a few feet away and dismounted. "Loki Odinson, what were you thinking, coming all the way down here?"

Loki felt his cheeks burn with shame. "Were you worried, Father?" he asked quietly. Odin said nothing. His expression said everything. "You…Didn't you notice I was gone?"

"I did," Odin said coldly. The look on his face, however, revealed that he had only noticed Loki's absence mere minutes ago. Loki was quick to notice this, though he kept his thoughts to himself, careful not to let them show on his face. "Where were you?" his father demanded. "Were you badgering Heimdall to let you go to another realm?"

Loki met Odin's stern gaze steadily. "The mortals are interesting creatures."

Odin sighed, resigned. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave. You are still a child, and you are my son. I expect you to take responsibility like your brother."

Thor was perhaps the least responsible person Loki knew on Asgard. He always talked of fighting in great battles and becoming a powerful warrior and king. He was not exactly the model of responsibility. The very idea that Loki was being compared to Thor in this way upset him.

"Come on, then," Odin said, gesturing for his son to get onto the horse. Loki obeyed.

* * *

"Mother. Loki's back!" Loki heard Thor's voice coming from nearby. Their mother, Frigga, came out to meet them.

When Loki dismounted, Frigga pulled him into a hug. "What happened to you?" she whispered in his ear.

Loki hugged her back, relieved that she was not angry with him. "I'm fine, Mother," he said, meaning it.

"He wasn't gone long," Thor remarked.

Loki looked over his mother's shoulder. "I was gone for hours!" he objected. "Did you just now notice?"

Thor shrugged. "I figured you were off breaking rules. When I didn't hear any commotion, I knew something was wrong."

Loki wasn't sure if that was an insult or a casual comment, so he let it go.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Thor. The only things I own are the two characters of my imagination (Anna and Liri).**


	6. Marriage Is What Brings Us Here Today

**Hey, people! I posted a description of sorts of this fic on Tumblr, so I hope more people will come out and read it. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed thusfar. It really helps me get an idea of whether I'm doing a good job or not. The author of one of my favorite fics put it this way: The mortal writing this story begs for reviews! It would make her very happy to get others' opinions. That was a paraphrase of what she said, anyway. Keep reading, everyone! And REVIEW!**

**Amaterasu1969: Yay! My post on Tumblr worked! Hope you like it.**

**Darth Vadie: Yay! This makes me happy. I'm a huge Thor/Star Wars fan too, and was disappointed to only find one crossover. So I wrote one of my own. I enjoy writing it a lot, even if I get a bad feeling that it isn't very good. Your review reassured me that it's safe to keep writing, so thanks! :D**

* * *

Loki ran his fingers through his slick black hair. He was growing older, having lost most of his childlike features. He was just barely an adult according to Midgardian standards.

"Now, where are you going?" Thor asked, stopping Loki in his tracks.

"You knew." Loki spoke without turning around.

Thor chuckled. His voice, much deeper now, was warm. "I know you well, brother. You sneak out in the early morning all the time."

Loki nodded, turning to meet Thor's cheerful gaze. There stood the person who would become the next king of Asgard. Loki had known deep down all along that Thor would be chosen.

"Why are you fully dressed, brother?" Thor inquired. Loki was, indeed, dressed in Asgardian armor over his normal outfit. He was holding his helmet under his right arm.

"I'm going out for a ride," he answered. Though it wasn't the whole truth, it was indeed true.

"Where?"

"It's no concern of yours. Don't worry—I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. "Go back to bed. I assure you that I will cause no mayhem today." Because he would be gone for the day.

Thor looked unconvinced. "A day where you do not cause mischief? Are you ill?" He chuckled. "Ride safely."

"I will." Loki left to set a horse up and took of toward Bifrost. The ride was short. Heimdall was there, as he always was. Loki dismounted and executed the traditional gesture of crossing his arm over his chest, placing a fist on his heart, and bowing. "Heimdall," he greeted the Gatekeeper. "For the first time in ten years, I request the Galactic Gate to be opened for me."

Heimdall clearly disapproved, but he did not object. "Come in," he directed. After making the necessary preparations, he gestured for Loki to proceed. "Step through here." Loki did so.

* * *

"Anakin, return the senator to her home planet," Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master." So much had happened in such a short time. The battle of Geonosis, the fight with Count Dooku, the Clone army…Now was the big moment. Upon returning to Naboo, Anakin and Padmé would get married. He forced himself to remain calm while standing before his superiors.

Finally released by Obi-Wan's order, Anakin bowed and left. When he got to the hangar, Padmé was waiting for him. As he approached, he was stopped by an unnatural light that he had not seen in ten years.

A tall figure appeared as the light dissipated. He had dark, smooth black hair slicked back. He held a helmet in one hand and a spear in another. He was dressed in a strange style of armor.

Anakin took a step toward him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure turned fully around so that they were face-to-face. "I seek Anakin Skywalker," he said calmly. It was not the voice, but the intense green eyes that snapped Anakin's memory into place.

"Loki?" Anakin could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The man nodded. "You—you _are_ Anakin, aren't you?" He chuckled as if he had only been gone a day. "I should have expected to find you here, among the ships."

Anakin grabbed both of Loki's arms. "I can't believe it's you!" he gasped. "You look…incredible! Is that Asgardian armor? Why don't Jedi get to wear things like that?"

Loki's eyes darted up and down, taking in Anakin's new appearance. He certainly looked different with his tall, skinny figure, short hair, and braid hanging down onto his shoulder. A look of confusion fell across Loki's face when his eyes fell upon the braid. Anakin didn't blame him.

"Ani?" Padmé was a bit unnerved by the sudden appearance of the Asgardian. She had seen a lot, what with the foiled plot to kill her and such. She had never seen, however, a being appear out of thin air.

"Is this Padmé?" Loki asked, nodding in her direction.

"Yeah. Padmé, this is Loki Odinson. He—"

"Loki?" Anakin was interrupted by a new voice. Two padawans walked in. The older of the two, a beautiful human with brown hair and eyes, took a step toward the trio. "Is it really you?"

The younger girl, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, was brave enough to walk right up to Loki. She was around the age of sixteen, so she didn't quite reach his height. She gently lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're so cold," she whispered. Blue eyes met green for several seconds before the girl grinned in delight. "It _is_ you."

Loki put a hand over hers, which still rested on his cheek. "Liri." The girl nodded. "You were so young. How do you remember me?"

"You were all she talked about when you left," the other girl, whom Loki recognized as Anna, said. She took several steps closer. "She said you'd come back. Even when years passed, she just knew."

Liri finally took her hand away. Her cheeks flushed bright red. "I knew you wouldn't forget us," she said shyly. Her previous boldness had vanished. It took Loki a moment to realize that his hand was still on hers. They took a couple of steps back, both smiling awkwardly.

Anna laughed. "Wow, sis. Way to make Loki feel awkward." She took her sister's arm and leaned close to her ear. "Remember that you are a Jedi in training."

Liri's eyes flashed. "I haven't forgotten," she said through her teeth.

"Loki, I'm taking Padmé back to Naboo now," Anakin said, drawing Loki's attention away from the girls. "Would you like to come with us?" He was beginning to grow impatient. He was desperate to get going.

"Of course," Loki said.

"Great! Let's go." He helped Padmé board the ship and motioned for Loki to follow. When he did, Anakin closed it up and took off. He programmed the coordinates and jumped to light speed. Once they were moving, he faced Loki. "You came just in time. Me and Padmé have incredible news."

Padmé frowned doubtfully. "Can we trust him?"

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely."

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Me and Padmé are getting married. We're on our way now."

Loki didn't know how to react to this. He never really understood mortal traditions. He had a general idea, of course, but it seemed like just another trivial mortal thing. "That's wonderful," he said, hiding his bewilderment.

"Isn't it?" Anakin was beaming. "Tell me—have you met someone yet, Loki?"

Loki assumed that Anakin was talking about women. Most of the women back home were attracted to Thor. Loki wasn't exactly what mortals considered a "chick magnet." If you compare mischief and intelligence with thunder and strength (not to mention charm), then the girls would always choose the latter. Thor. In response to Anakin's question, Loki shook his head. "No." At Anakin's curious stare, he added, "Don't worry about me. Today is your day."

Anakin nodded, wishing Loki would confide in him more. He could sense something in the Asgardian that was not on the surface. Anakin knew that he wasn't Force-sensitive enough to tell what it was, but he _could_ tell that Loki was hurting. Why he was hurting, though, Anakin could not tell.

"What a beautiful planet," Loki commented as they approached Naboo.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you. You know where to land, Ani."

Anakin nodded and took her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. When he landed, he stood up and said, "Thank you for choosing Skywalker Airlines. Exit at your leisure, but watch your head and prepare your eyes for wonders beyond your wildest dreams. Okay, goodbye now. Goodbye!"

Padmé shoved him. "You're such a goof."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ goof."

"True."

"Come on—are you ready to get married, or what?"

Padmé laughed. "When you say it like that, it sounds silly."

Anakin grinned. "Marriage is anything but silly. I will now repeat my question: are you ready to get married, or what?"

"What," Padmé answered.

"How rude."

"Kidding." Her eyes sparkled with affection.

"Onward, then!" Anakin scooped her up into his arms. She squealed in delight and protest. "Coming, Loki? We have to get a transport to the place. We can't land there."

Loki followed silently, a faint smile forming on his lips. It would take awhile for him to warm up to this new realm again. Especially with the changes that were taking place. Loki tried not to dwell on the past, but he wished for the easy childhood moments again. _It's my fault for neglecting to come back,_ he thought. _So much has changed now._

There were two others at the wedding, though Loki would not classify them as mortals. "What are those?" he asked Anakin.

"Our droids," Anakin replied. "That's C-3PO and R2D2."

Loki nodded, then suddenly noticed something strange about Anakin's right hand. It was silver and somewhat skeletal-looking. "What—?"

Anakin grimaced. "There was a battle. Someone sliced my hand off with a lightsaber. I'll update you later."

Loki kept quiet, waiting for it to begin. It wasn't big enough to be considered a ceremony, but it was a touching moment nevertheless. He understood the significance of the moment. It was a milestone in Anakin's life.

Loki waved his hand surreptitiously. The man that was marrying the two did not notice the change in the book he was reading, because Loki influenced his mind to keep reading as if nothing was wrong.

"We are gathered here today—well, two droids and one awesome guy—to witness," he began, "Loki's abilities of pwnage and mischief. Thor Odinson does not compare to Loki's should-be status as the Awesome One." His voice changed into an Australian explorer's when he said, "Watch as Anakin and Padmé turn to face Loki, expressions of suspicion and accusation on their faces. Loki simply shrugs as—uh-oh, here they come. They're getting closer and I think they want to hurt me! Time to run."

Loki quickly waved his hand as Anakin advanced on him. The man's voice went back to normal and he read the regular text as if nothing had happened. Loki put his hands up slightly. "Hey, now, shouldn't you be standing over there? You're missing the man's touching speech."

Anakin was tense as he abruptly crossed back to Padmé to say the "I do's." The rest of the ceremony was brief. When it was over, Anakin pulled Padmé into an embrace and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

Loki felt like an intruder. Standing behind the droids, watching his friend get married, felt strange to him. He wasn't used to this at all.

Husband and wife retreated inside to be together for awhile. They had forgotten that Loki was there. Either that or they were too angry to acknowledge him. Growing increasingly bored, he finally relented to his hunger for more mischief. He eyed the droids a moment, trying to think of a way to aggravate the tall one. He settled for turning him green. Though it was a trivial trick, it certainly freaked the poor droid out.

"Oh my, what has happened to me? Master Anakin!"

The little one, R2D2, made a series of amused beeps.

Anakin rushed out as soon as Loki turned the droid back to normal. "Are you okay, Threepio?"

"I believe so," he answered. "I turned the strangest shade of green for a moment."

Anakin turned to Loki, irritation in his eyes. "Can you behave at least a little bit? This is a big day."

"Your droid is malfunctioning. It did not turn green."

"Right. You expect me to believe that? I suppose the man was malfunctioning as well?" Without waiting for a reply, Anakin went back inside, followed by the droids.

Loki stood outside awhile, gazing over the water. It was a very nice planet, no doubt. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but when night fell, he was beginning to wonder how much alone time they needed. He wandered inside, hoping not to intrude. He said Anakin's name a few times, softly at first, then louder. There was no reply.

Loki rushed to the point where they had left their transport. It was gone. They had left him there. Furious, Loki called Heimdall's name. "Take me back to Asgard," he said. The light appeared and carried him away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Thor, Star Wars, or any of the characters mentioned in the fic (except Anna and Liri).**


	7. Knighthood

**Ooh, left a little tension there. I guess you guys noticed that I've been doing most of the story about Loki. So here's a chapter that focuses more on Anakin. To all you Loki fans out there: do not fret. He will be back very soon. ;) I cannot go without writing about him for too long, so he will pop back up in the next chapter. You have my word.**

**AaylaKit: The Avengers is definitely on the _List Of Movies That I Will Buy As An Adult._ It was so freaking awesome! Last I checked, it's still in theaters. And yes, Loki is EPIC and sure, he has his moments. Did you like the wedding scene? It's a shame it didn't show that in the movie. Loki was there, of course. They just cut the cameras as soon as he started causing mischief. XD**

* * *

"I hate to leave you, Senator, but I must return to Coruscant. I hope you understand."

Padmé nodded. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," he assured her. "Right now, I need to take Artoo and Loki back and we forgot Loki, didn't we?" Padmé frowned. Anakin cursed under his breath. "Right. I'll take the transport back and see if our Asgardian trickster is still there."

"Be safe," she warned him. "I don't trust him."

"He's harmless," Anakin promised. "He's a trickster, no doubt, and he is capable of fighting quite well, but he will not hurt anyone."

"I hope you're right," Padmé said doubtfully.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He patted her shoulder and left. When he arrived, he called Loki's name. There was no response. "Loki…? This isn't funny, Loki! I know you're here. Now's not the time for your jokes. Get out here." He half-expected his friend to come out of hiding, but he had a bad feeling that he had pushed Loki away for good. "Please, Loki. I'm sorry, okay?"

When Loki still did not appear, Anakin assumed he had gone back to Asgard.

"This is goodbye, then. I'll probably never see him again after tonight." With that, Anakin went back to the transport.

He soon arrived and boarded the ship. "Anakin? Where are you?" It was Obi-Wan's voice.

"Sorry, Master. I had to run some errands. I'll be back soon. I'm on my way, in fact. Skywalker out."

The ride home was silent. Just him and his thoughts. He had hoped to have Loki with him during the trip home. The Asgardian certainly entertained him. Anakin couldn't believe that he'd lost him. The moment they had as children would stick with him for a long time. When he thought about it, he realized that the trick Loki had played on them really wasn't that bad. Anakin wasn't one to freak out over small jokes like that. Mischief was a part of Loki, so why did he have to give the Asgardian such a hard time about it? No wonder Loki was upset. Anakin hadn't meant to leave him behind, but it certainly didn't help the situation.

The ship landed. He was greeted by Liri. "Your Master is waiting for you," she informed him. "I'll keep Loki busy while you talk. I mean, someone has to keep him occupied so he doesn't traumatize the rest of us, right?"

Anakin sighed. "Loki left. I think he went back to Asgard."

Liri drooped in disappointment. "Oh. I thought he would say goodbye this time."

Anakin decided it was best not to tell her why Loki left. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yeah, I guess." Shoulders slumped, Liri trudged away.

Anakin pitied her. She was obviously fond of Loki. He knew what it was like to be Jedi with a forbidden love. Liri, however, loved Loki in a different way. Anakin doubted it was romantic. More like emotional attachment. Yes, that was the right description. It was a forbidden attachment, however. If the other Jedi knew about it, she'd be lectured severely at the least. Jedi need to let go of attachments, according to the Order. Liri's obvious attachment with Loki would get her in trouble, though Anakin would not be the one to blab.

"You're worried about her too, aren't you?" Anna asked, stepping out from behind a ship.

Anakin nodded. "If the Council finds out—"

"She's not in love, though. A bit confused and conflicted, perhaps, but not in love."

"Nevertheless, attachment is forbidden. Even if it isn't romantic."

"You won't tell, will you?" Anna asked worriedly. "My primary goal in life is to protect my sister. It even comes before my duties as a Jedi. I've watched out for her ever since we were identified."

"You understand that you are breaking the rules as well with your attachment to her, right?" Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, I understand the risks. But my duties as her sister will always come first. Always."

Anakin nodded, knowing that Padmé would come first in his life as well. Sort of. If he had to choose between going on a date with her and saving people's lives, he would obviously choose the latter. But if her life was in jeopardy, he didn't care what his duties called for. He would do what he could to save her.

"I won't tell anyone," Anakin promised. "It doesn't matter anyway. Loki's gone, possibly for good."

"Why?" Anna asked.

Anakin took a deep breath and explained what happened, though he left out the marriage part. He simply said that Loki had played a trick on him and Padmé. He escorted her to her home and returned to the ship. He hadn't realized that he'd left Loki behind until he was almost home. "I went back, but he was not there. I think he went home. I doubt he's coming back."

Anna nodded. "What should we tell Liri?"

"Nothing. If we can keep her from thinking about him at all, that would be great."

"I guess that's for the best." She sighed.

"I'd better go see what my Master wants," Anakin said. "Remember: this conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" Anna asked. "What are you talking about?"

Anakin smiled despite himself. "See you later."

He walked out of the hangar, not noticing that he was being watched by a small figure hiding behind a ship. Her eyes were on him, but her thoughts were elsewhere. "I want to go to Asgard," she murmured. "So much." She wanted to see what it looked like. It sounded so beautiful, based on Loki's descriptions. Ducking deeper into her hiding place, she wiped a tear from her eye. _Stop acting like a child,_ she scolded herself. _He will come back. I know he will. For me._ She thought it stupid to think that Loki Odinson would care for an insignificant mortal like her. But she couldn't help but admire him nevertheless, and silently beg him to return.

* * *

"Anakin." Obi-Wan dipped his head in greeting. "How is the senator?"

"Tired," Anakin said. As if the word was contagious, he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's been a long day," Obi-Wan said sympathetically. "You should rest. But first, I wanted to inform you of what Yoda said." His eyes were sad. "Sit down."

Anakin did so. "What's the problem?" he asked, wondering what saddened his Master so.

"We're going into war, Anakin," he said. "Master Yoda said, and I quote: 'Begun, the Clone War has.' You know what this means, right?"

Anakin nodded. "We're going to fight the Separatist forces." He paused a moment to absorb this. "Do you think we'll stand a chance?"

"It will probably be years of gridlock," Obi-Wan predicted. "They have a massive droid army, don't forget. It is steadily growing."

"Right." Anakin massaged his temples. "What is the Jedi's stance on it, then? We serve the Republic, so, naturally, we'll have to get involved, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The Senate is talking of making us generals in the war, since we have experience in combat. This will be different that anyone has ever anticipated, though. No Jedi will be prepared for a war of this scale."

"When will the rest of the Order be informed?" Anakin asked. He was hungry and tired and did not particularly want to deal with a war at the moment.

"Soon. The Council will make an announcement after the Senate discusses this. The battle on Geonosis confirms that this has indeed become war. I have a feeling that Dooku will play a large part in it."

"I was afraid you'd say that." If Anakin didn't want to deal with a war, he _certainly_ didn't want to deal with Count Dooku. His left hand slipped unconsciously over his right. The thought of the fallen Jedi did not appeal to him. Not one bit. _I wonder what Loki would say about a war,_ he wondered. _Maybe he could use his magic to wipe out the enemy for us._ It was a lovely thought, though not at all realistic. No one was powerful enough to achieve this, as nice as it would be.

"Get some rest, Anakin," Obi-Wan urged him. "We have much to do. You need to be refreshed when our new duties as generals begin. Force knows we'll be needed often."

"The enemy does not sleep," Anakin said, trying to fight his fatigue. "I'm here now, where I'm needed."

"You won't be of much use in your current state," Obi-Wan said. "Even droids rest. Battle droids can't function forever without closing down to charge up."

"There are so many of them, though." Anakin yawned again. "Okay, you win. See you tomorrow, Master." Anakin bowed and left the room, finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

* * *

"Dub thee, I do. Jedi Knight." Yoda used his green lightsaber to slice Anakin's braid off.

Anakin was overwhelmed. At last, he was a Jedi Knight. This moment was what he was trained for. This moment, and hopefully many moments like it. The day he would become a Master would be the happiest day of his life. _Slow down, Anakin,_ he thought, smiling. _You're a Knight now. Wait awhile and, if work hard, you'll become a Master._ He was taking his first steps toward being a great Jedi. He hoped to be on the Council someday.

After it was all over, Obi-Wan congratulated him personally. "Amazing how much time passes," he said warmly.

Anakin pushed him. "Hey, now. Don't get all sappy. I know what you're about to say. 'Well, Anakin, it's been great serving as your mentor. It feels like yesterday that I took you in as a boy from Tatooine. Look how much you've grown! You'll make a fine Jedi.' I know you too well."

Obi-Wan put his hands up in submission. "Alright, alright. I won't give in to the urge to give a long, well-thought-out speech about how proud I am of you. Sure, I was going to say some pretty nice things. But if you really don't want to hear me, then so be it." His eyes sparkled. Anakin knew that his Master loved him dearly.

"I love you, too," Anakin said.

"Now who's getting sappy?" Obi-Wan accused.

"Come on. We've got a battle to win."

"You just became a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan reminded him unnecessarily. "You should take the day off."

"We have so much to do, though," Anakin protested.

"Save it for later. You enjoy your day. I'll make sure that no one assigns you any missions until tomorrow. You'll have plenty to do, don't worry. Just not today."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." He had to get used to not calling him "Master."

"Run along, now. I'm sure you have a lot of celebrating to do." Obi-Wan winked and walked away to discuss important war matters with Plo Koon.

As Anakin walked toward the hangar, he bumped into Anna. Her eyes were bright. "Anakin! Congratulations! You're one of us now." Anna had been granted Knighthood a couple of weeks earlier. "It feels great, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"We're not children anymore, are we? Well, that's not important. I'll always be a child deep down. So will you. You've changed a lot since you first came here, but I know you'll retain your childhood for the rest of eternity. Even when you surpass us all and sit on the High Council."

"I don't know about _that_," Anakin said. "I'm trying not to be a child anymore, and I probably will never sit on the Council, but, you know, it would be nice."

"Like I said, I'll always be a child. But when you think about it, I never was irresponsible. I always cared for my sister, ever since we were little. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I've mostly shed my childhood years."

"Amazing what Knighthood will do to you," Anakin mused. "Speaking of you sister, I think we're being watched."

Sure enough, Liri stepped out from behind a ship. She was growing much prettier and more mature. Her blonde hair was straight now, and it went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were still a pretty blue, but the childhood innocence in them was gone.

"Hi, Liri. Don't worry—your day will come soon enough," Anna said cheerfully.

Liri nodded. The older she grew, the more soft-spoken she became. She barely ever talked but, when she did, her words were intelligent and well-thought-out. Everyone considered her the shy, sweet type. She was very different from her sister, who always spoke her mind.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

"Alright, then. I'm off to spread the news. I'll see you ladies later." Anakin bowed in a gentleman-like fashion.

Anna laughed and bowed as well. "See you later, Skywalker."

Anakin boarded a ship and took off toward the Senatorial apartments. It was late evening, so no one would notice or care about his presence. He landed and went up to meet Padmé.

"Anakin!" She let herself fall into his arms. She was very happy to see him. After hugging for several minutes, she took a step back. "Your braid—it's gone! You're not—"

"Yep. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"That's wonderful!" She placed a hand on his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm guessing you got the day off today?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. I will be very busy tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you tonight, before I leave the next day."

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Thor, Star Wars, or any of the characters mentioned in the fic (except Anna and Liri). Sorry for the sappiness at the end. I needed a good conclusion.**


	8. The Clone Wars

**Hi, all! Well, I'm enjoying this story, but I'm still not getting a lot of reviews. I take my hat off to AaylaKit, who has loyally read and reviewed throughout, and she hasn't even seen Thor! Come on, Loki fans. I know you're out there. I have a question, though. I will put it at the end, too, to ensure that everyone sees it. How would you guys like Liri falling in love with Loki? He'll probably never share the feeling, though he will feel a certain bit of friendly affection toward her. What do you think? Should she fall for him? No sex or anything, obviously. I'm making this a clean fic. I need answers, so you guys out there who are reading and not reviewing, could you take a moment and push that awesome little button at the bottom so I can get an idea of where the fans want me to go with this story?**

**AaylaKit: I know right! And yeah, I didn't want to make Loki romantically attached to a mortal (even if she is a Jedi), so I figured I'd make her emotionally attached to him without too much romance. I'm glad you like Liri because she'll be around a lot. Let's see what you think about the question above. I've been writing ahead a lot, and I feel that Liri liking Loki would go well with the story. But it's entirely up to you and the others to determine if it will happen.**

**Pergjithshme: YAY YOU LOVE LOKI TOO OMG I'M A BIGTIME LOKI FANGIRL! Whew. Glad you like it! I hope I capture the characters well enough.**

* * *

Much time passed. Loki thought a lot about the Galactic Gateway, though he knew it was best not to. "I did nothing wrong," he muttered. "It was a joke. Nothing more." Loki knew better than anyone that jokes could get him into trouble. He was already nicknamed the god of mischief. _A very appropriate title_, he thought. If only mischief would make him Thor's equal. Like that would ever happen.

"What are you doing, brother?" Thor asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Everyone else is out there. Why are you shut up in this room?" He inspected his brother more closely. "This isn't like you. Are you ill?"

"Why the twenty questions?" Loki asked irritably. "In response, I'm sitting, I want to be alone, and no, I'm not ill." He briefly wondered if he was being too harsh, but dismissed the notion immediately. He didn't particularly care at the moment if he was hurting Thor's feelings. He was the god of thunder. He would get over it.

Thor gazed at Loki for several moments, seeming to weigh what to say next. "You do way too much thinking," he observed. "You need to take more action."

"I take plenty. Might I remind you that it is me that accompanies you on your many escapades to other realms. I save your skin on numerous occasions. Brawn doesn't always win a battle, Thor."

Thor smiled. "You've proven everyone wrong that thinks you are not a worthy opponent."

Loki wished he wasn't cheered up by this. Everything inside him burned to be irritable with his brother, but Thor was making it difficult to stay grumpy. A faint smile played on his lips.

"I knew I could get that smile back," Thor said triumphantly.

Loki coughed into his shoulder to hide his positive reaction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Thor shoved him lightly. "Just let it out. You want to laugh. You need to laugh. You're fighting it. Stop it. Laughter is a part of who you are."

Loki sighed and leaned back a little. "Alright, alright, you win." He let out a small chuckle. "That's the best you're getting. Okay, I laughed. What do you _really_ want?"

"I want my brother," Thor said simply.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "So you _want_ me to stir up trouble. Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Suggesting? Not at all. I just hate to see you like this."

It was frustrating how much Thor obviously cared for him. The favorite son showed just how great he was by expressing concern for the lesser of the two. "I'm fine, Thor," Loki said finally. "I think I'll go for a ride."

"I'll go with you," Thor said immediately.

"I'd prefer to go alone this time. Nothing wrong, I promise. I just need some air. Do not be concerned if I don't return for awhile. There's something I've got to do that you wouldn't understand."

"You're going to another realm." It wasn't a question.

_Wow. Maybe you _do_ understand,_ Loki thought. "You said it, not me. Remember that if Father questions my absence." He stood up and walked out, casting one more reassuring smile to his brother.

Alone again, Loki rode to Heimdall's post on the bridge. He dismounted and strode up to the Gatekeeper. "I wish to open the Galactic Gateway," he announced.

Heimdall frowned. "Any particular reason? It is not healthy to keep going there."

"I've been there twice," Loki reminded him. "I'll say it again, because it seems that I was unclear the first time: I wish to open the Galactic Gateway."

"Very well. Step through here."

* * *

Anakin had fought fiercely, but he had been no match for the general. They were alone, if you didn't count the battle droids and destroyers that blocked the exits.

"I have you trapped, Skywalker," General Grievous sneered in his irritatingly-creepy voice. "There's no escape. You will die, and I will cherish my victory by wielding your precious lightsaber."

Anakin gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it, but he didn't see himself getting out of this one. For once, he had no sharp retort, no witty remark for his enemy.

"Any last words? You are lucky I give you the luxury."

Anakin wanted to either make a bold statement before his death, or remain defiantly silent. It obviously made no difference to Grievous. The evil general raised his lightsaber and poised to strike Anakin down. Anakin closed his eyes, feeling the breeze of his enemy's arm coming down to slice n' dice him as he pleased. Any moment now… … …What was taking so long? Anakin heard a grunt of surprise from the general. He opened his eyes to see that something—or someone—was pulling the lightsaber arm from behind.

"What is this?" Grievous shouted. "Who are you?"

The figure lifted the general and threw him across the room. His back was to Anakin, so the Jedi Knight could not tell who it was.

"I asked you _who you are_!" Grievous yelled again, getting up. He grabbed Anakin's rescuer by the throat and lifted him up. "You are strangely dressed for a Jedi. No matter; Jedi or not, I will still kill you personally."

The stranger waved a hand, knocking over every last droid in the room and the exits. "Go…" he choked out.

Anakin still couldn't get a clear visual on the person Grievous was strangling. Even though he had no idea who it was, he still felt the need to rescue him.

Before Anakin could act, the figure waved his hand again. The room suddenly filled with smoke. Grievous, confused, dropped him. "Out of my way!" he yelled, bolting for the nearest door. "Blast them!" he added to a new group of droids that had burst into the room. "Open fire! They are concealing themselves in the smoke!"

One droid threw a small bomb at the rescuer. Anakin couldn't see him, but he knew, from the sound of the explosion, that no one could have survived that. "No!" he yelled.

"There's the Jedi!" a battle droid barked in its nasally voice. "Blast him!"

Anakin realized too late that they were talking about him. In the confusion, he could not find where Grievous had knocked his lightsaber out of his hand earlier. At the same moment that a blast was fired, the strange being threw himself in front of Anakin, acting as a shield. Anakin expected him to be shot to the ground, but he was surprised again when the blast bounced off and hit the droid.

Anakin watched, dumbfounded, as the guy knocked the droids out with a spear. He waved his hand, making the smoke dissipate. By now, Anakin suspected who it was, but didn't quite believe it.

"Is it you?" Anakin asked, addressing the man's back.

The man turned around. Anakin knew those green eyes anywhere. "Yes. It is me," Loki said.

Anakin got to his feet. "But the bomb—"

"Duplicate," Loki said, waving it off as unimportant.

"And the blast?"

"Asgardian armor. I made it appear right before the shot was fired." He smiled. "It's good to see you again. Even under the current circumstances."

"War," Anakin explained, summing the _current circumstances_ up in one word.

"Your realm is at war? With whom?"

Anakin shook his head. "Complicated. We'll get caught up later. Right now, we've got to get off the enemy ship. Follow me. I need to meet Obi-Wan at the rendezvous point."

Loki followed, wondering how Obi-Wan was doing. He hadn't seen him since he was a boy. In fact, he hadn't seen any of the Jedi, save Anakin and the Jefora sisters. "How far?" he asked.

"Just ahead," Anakin promised. Sure enough, there was Obi-Wan's ship.

"It's about time! I thought I'd finally lost you." The Jedi Master's gaze fell upon Loki. Having not seen him in over ten years, he did not recognize him. "Anakin? Who's your friend?"

Anakin quickly boarded the ship. "No time. Just get us both out of here. I'll explain later."

"Fine, fine. Get in, then."

Loki obeyed and they took off toward a Republic Star Destroyer. Once inside, they were able to sit and talk properly.

"I suppose this is the time where we exchange stories," Loki said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I suppose so."

"You look very different," Loki commented. "You both do, in fact."

"How do you know me? Let's start with your name," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Loki Odinson. I'm sure you—"

"Loki? Oh my, I never thought I'd see _you_ again. How is life in Asgard?"

"Peaceful, I suppose. Thor is to become King soon."

Anakin wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. Loki's face was calm and composed, and his voice matter-of-fact. The Asgardian did not give any indication as to whether this was good news or not. So Anakin and Obi-Wan settled for nodding calmly and going with it.

"It was either your brother or you, right? Did you _want_ the throne?" Anakin asked carefully.

"I would rather not discuss my status versus Thor's. I was simply breaking the news. My reservations will be kept to myself." Loki's voice held a note of finality in it.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "We can respect that." He shot Anakin a look, as if predicting that his former apprentice would press the matter more.

"How fares you realm?" Loki inquired, ignoring the exchange between the two Jedi.

"Well, I'm a Jedi Knight now, and Obi-Wan is a Master. The Republic is at war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, AKA the Separatists. Systems are pitted against each other and no one is sure what this war will solve."

"I see. War is a dangerous thing. I would know. My realm has been war-torn before."

"So you understand, then," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do?"

"We're heading back to Coruscant now," Anakin said. "I'm sure Liri and Anna will be happy to see you. Anna is a Knight like me. Liri is not far from being one herself."

"I would be pleased to see them again," Loki said, meaning it.

They took the rest of the ride home to discuss what was happening in the different realms. When they were safely back at the Temple, Yoda and Mace greeted them.

"I hear the general escaped our grasp again," the Korun Jedi Master said grimly.

"I wouldn't have escaped _Grievous's_ grasp had it not been for Loki," Anakin responded coolly.

"Who or what is Loki?" Mace asked.

Yoda looked very unhappy indeed. "He has returned, has he?"

"Yes, I have," Loki said, stepping into full view. "And yes, I still remember the way you whacked me with the gimer stick of yours."

"A bad memory, you have. Merely poked you, I did."

"Nevertheless, it was annoying," Loki said.

"I'm sure it was," Anakin said, amused. "So how long will you be able to stay with us, Loki?"

Loki shrugged. "Awhile, perhaps."

"Well, someone will have to keep you entertained while Kenobi and Skywalker give us a report," Mace said.

"Skywalker and Kenobi," Anakin corrected him. "One must always put the awesomest one first in a sentence as a general rule."

"Typically, superiors should be named first," Mace countered.

"That's vague. I'm superior in piloting, fighting, skills, and looks."

"And arrogance," Mace grumbled. "Very well. It's alphabetized, then. What is your argument to that?"

"Alphabetization is old-fashioned. This is the era of reverse-alphabetization. Get with the times, Windu."

"Would you consider 'Kenobi and Skywalker' saving best for last, then?" Mace suggested.

"I suppose that is a viable argument," Anakin admitted, "though not at all applicable when you compare it to the 'awesomeness comes first' rule."

"Are you really debating this?" Loki asked. Battles of wits always interested and amused him. Especially when it was mortals duking it out with words.

"We're not anymore," Anakin said, "because I win."

"Know your place, Skywalker," Mace said sternly.

"Yes, Master…" He pretended to look sorry, but winked at Loki when Mace wasn't looking. "I suppose we ought to get on with the report. Loki, feel free to walk around if you want. Tell anyone that questions you that you're a friend and Anakin Skywalker will personally deal with anyone who has a problem with that."

Loki grinned. "Much appreciated. Good luck with the report." With that, he left to wander the halls, curious about what lay in the ancient Jedi Temple. He walked by a certain room, then froze. Turning sharply, he entered the room that had caught his attention. It was a library of sorts. "Imagine all the information that lies here!" he breathed. If there was one thing that Loki possessed besides a mischievous mind, it was intelligence and hunger for information. "I could learn so much about this realm by simply walking in." Amazed, he did so.

"Hello, may I help you?" an intelligent-looking old woman inquired. "I am Jocasta Nu. I assume you have been granted access to these archives by a member of the Jedi Order?"

Loki frowned at the mortal, not at all appreciative of her interference. "Step aside, please," he said.

"Who authorized you to come here? You're not Jedi. You aren't even dressed like one. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Loki was beginning to grow very irritated with this nagging woman. He raised a hand, prepared to influence her with his magic. Before he could, though, a new voice spoke up from behind.

"_There_ you are! I've been waiting for you for over an hour. Where have you been?"

Jocasta Nu frowned. "You're with her? Why didn't you tell me that you were meeting with Liri? I wouldn't have given you any trouble." She smiled at the girl standing behind Loki. "I'm sorry, dear. You two are free to roam as you please. I know you are a trustworthy, responsible young lady."

"Thank you," Liri said, bowing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liri and Anna.**

**Question: How would you guys like Liri falling in love with Loki? He'll probably never share the feeling, though he will feel a certain bit of friendly affection toward her. What do you think? Should she fall for him? No sex or anything, obviously. I'm making this a clean fic. I need answers, so you guys out there who are reading and not reviewing, could you take a moment and push that awesome little button at the bottom so I can get an idea of where the fans want me to go with this story?**


	9. Palpatine

**I GRADUATED! YAY! So, I have a bit of a dilemma. I've gotten two different opinions as to how Liri and Loki should interact. One person says that they should remain friends while the other thinks that she should fall for him. I could use a bit of help, guys, so hopefully I'll get some more input after this next chapter.**

**DarkDragonne: Okay, thanks for your input. You won't be disappointed concerning Darth Vader. I've got big plans for him. ;)**

**Pergjithshme: So glad you like it! I was kind of leaning in that direction, where she would fall for him and he would not fall for her.**

* * *

After the woman left, a bright smile spread across Loki's face. "Thank you. That could have turned ugly. For her."

"I don't doubt it," she said, giggling. "Watch that magic of yours. It could get some people royally pissed off at you." She leaned forward and gave him a one-armed hug. "It's so good to see you." She took a step back and said accusingly, "You didn't say goodbye last time."

"There was a complication," he admitted. "I would have if I could have."

She decided not to tell him that she knew what had happened. She was already having trouble restraining herself from hugging him again. She had never wanted to hug someone more than she did now. Loki had a strange charm about him that drew her in. A sort of calm—yet somewhat sad—demeanor. Perhaps it was the fact that he had saved her life as a child. Either way, Liri hoped he couldn't hear her pounding heart.

"I understand," she said at last. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "I felt the need to return. It is nice to get away from the family every once in awhile." _Especially if said family doesn't particularly care one way or another about your presence_, he thought. Such thoughts were frowned upon, he knew, and he had to stop thinking them.

Liri touched his arm lightly. She wanted to comfort him and be there for him. She wanted to use her power of sensitivity to others to reach out to him. Yes, she recently discovered that she can sense what a person is thinking and feeling. Those thoughts and feelings would become hers if she listened to them. Touching Loki's arm now gave her a window into his inner self. He was in pain. That much was clear. She sensed swirling, pent up jealousy and a desire for something that overshadowed everything else. Was it the throne of Asgard? No, not even that. It concerned…his brother. Loki wanted to be like his brother. Or equal to him, anyway.

"Liri?" The smile on his face was becoming uncertain. There was so much behind that charming smile. How could she convince him that it didn't matter here? No one in her world knew Thor, nor would they ever.

Liri blinked back her thoughts. This was getting too deep for her. "Sit," she urged him. Though she would not say so aloud, she felt very much at home with the Asgardian.

Loki sat. He wondered why Liri looked so pensive. What was she thinking about? It was clear that her mind was elsewhere. He now knew why Thor got so annoying every time he, Loki, sat down to think. His brother was probably wondering what lay inside his mind. Watching Liri now made him realize just how strange it felt to be around someone who was not mentally there with you. "Perhaps I should leave you to your thoughts," he suggested.

A light turned on in Liri's eyes. She was back. "No, no. Don't go. I'm sorry." That pretty smile returned, revealing pearly-white teeth. There were some Asgardians that weren't as beautiful as her. It was surprising to find a mortal so striking.

"Sorry for what? Daydreaming is natural for mortals and immortals alike."

Liri nodded. "True. So, tell me more about Asgard. I'll bet it's really beautiful."

"That would be the understatement of the millennium," he said, smiling warmly and reminiscing about the wonders of his home.

Liri listened to Loki speak freely. She sensed that it was a rare occasion for him to open up. In response to his relaxed conversation, Liri found herself speaking her mind as well. They talked for hours, though it hardly felt like any time at all. Liri was beginning to feel like her old, happy self again. Even Loki enjoyed the easy exchange.

"Thor claims to have won that battle himself. He still does to this day," Loki explained. "He neglects to add my part in it. I influenced the leader to call the attack off, because we were clearly losing. Thor thinks he drove them off. But when an army of warriors suddenly turns tail and flees, would you really think that it was you that caused it?" Loki was beaming as he told the story. "Thor's inwardly-focused perspective is amusing. Especially when the victory clearly points to me. A whole army, gone in seconds. Not bad for the god of mischief."

"I have powers too," Liri said eagerly. "I can feel people's thoughts and emotions through pictures in my mind. I can't hear words, but I feel what the other is feeling and can anticipate their intentions and movements that have not yet been made. It's like a keener version of the normal Force sensitivity."

"Incredible." Loki was impressed. "Can you tell me what Anakin thinks of?"

"Easy. That Senator from Naboo. Amidala."

That was a pretty easy one. Loki knew of the marital union between the two, but did Liri? She had told him during their conversation that attachment and love was forbidden in the Order. If Anakin was breaking the rules, then it would probably be best if he, Loki, stayed out of it. "How about Yoda?" he asked.

"That's a hard one. His thoughts and feelings are simple, but there is deeper meaning and wisdom behind them."

"And me?"

Liri hesitated. "Your thoughts dwell on your father," she said at last. "You want to impress him so much, but you feel like you're screaming for him to see you, to hear you, but no sound is coming out. No matter how much you strain yourself to get his attention."

Loki nodded. "You're good." For a brief moment, Liri thought she saw his expression reflect his feelings for the first time since they'd met. It disappeared almost instantly, though.

"You know, Loki, your brother doesn't exist here. Back on Asgard, I'm sure he's all that. But here, you're the only Asgardian we see. I'll bet you anything that a lot of the Jedi here would find you pretty cool, you know? You can be yourself with us, because no one in my world casts a shadow over you. Nor will we judge you based on anything other than your own actions."

Loki considered this a moment. He did feel considerably more comfortable here. He knew he couldn't stay and hide from his problems forever, but it was nice to spend a little leisure time in a place where his presence wasn't blocked by his own flesh and blood. "Thank you." He put a hand on her shoulder. He knew he could trust her. She had shown him kindness as he had shown her when she was but a youngling.

"Anakin's coming," Liri warned him.

Loki pulled his hand away and said causally, "And _that's_ how I pwned Anakin Sky—oh. Hello, Anakin." Loki blinked innocently. "How was the report?"

"It was concluded hours ago, Loki," Anakin informed him. He was not upset, though. In fact, he appeared quite amused.

"Hours? Was I gone that long?" Loki glanced at Liri. His surprise was reflected on her face.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes. We figured you'd gone AWOL again."

"Why would I do that?"

Anakin shrugged. "Anyway, I wish I could spend more time with you, Loki, but I've got to go speak to Chancellor Palpatine, so—"

"Chancellor? Is he the ruler of your realm?"

"Sort of. He presides over the Senate," Anakin explained. "The Senate is a body of representatives from each planet that come together to solve galactic problems."

"I would like to meet this Chancellor of yours," Loki said.

"Very well. Come with me, then. Liri? Are you staying here?" Anakin asked the apprentice.

Liri nodded. "I'll see you later, Loki." Anakin noted a new energy in the girl. She was almost an adult; he had to remember that. The seventeen-year-old was maturing so fast.

"Onward, then." Anakin and Loki got a transport. The former turned to address the latter as they travelled. "She's very fond of you, you know. I worry that she is too much so."

"I noticed that. She tells me that attachment is forbidden when you are a Jedi. I feel no romance in the girl. Just fascination and some other feeling that I cannot place."

"Caring and compassion. She feels a deep connection to you. In other words, if you died right now, she would feel the ache of loss and never be the same again. She can be herself around you, I think." He stepped out of the transport. "On that note, let's go meet with the Chancellor."

They went up to the large office where Palpatine worked daily. He lifted his head when Anakin stepped in respectfully. "Come in, my boy, come in," he invited him.

"Greetings, Your Excellency. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I would like you to personally give me the report of the mission you just came back from several hours earlier."

Anakin was confused. "Didn't the Council report to you?"

"The _Council_ didn't go on that mission. You did. I prefer to hear it from someone I trust."

Bewildered, Anakin told him everything he had told the Council. When he finished, he gestured for Loki to show himself. "Your Excellency, I have a friend that would like to meet you."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Let him come in."

Loki approached slowly. As he drew nearer, he felt a strange sensation of negative energy. The old man in the chair was giving him vibes that he did not like. The Chancellor seemed to share this feeling of mistrust and tension, because his gaze hardened.

"This is Loki Odinson. He lives in a realm that he calls Asgard," Anakin introduced him. "Loki, meet the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"Pleasure," Palpatine said in a voice as smooth as honey.

"I am interested in this realm of yours," Loki said stiffly. "It is very impressive, from what I've seen thusfar."

"No one has been to all of the systems," Palpatine said. "There are a great many planets."

"Indeed. Where I come from, there are only nine."

"Interesting. Anakin, my boy, could I speak to your friend alone, please?"

Anakin frowned. He wanted to ask why, but this was the Chancellor. He had no place to question him. Bowing, Anakin left to wait outside.

When he was gone, Palpatine gestured for Loki to sit. He did not.

"Tell me, how did you get here? If it was by ship, then we would have figured out how to find you years ago," Palpatine said curiously.

"I refuse to betray the secrets of Asgard. Our means of travel is of no concern to you. You are ruling enough as it is." He eyed the man carefully. "You are no mortal. I feel a great amount of power within you. What are you?"

"I am a man that wants what is best for his people. No more."

Loki didn't believe that for a second. "You wish to rule the galaxy."

"You are a perceptive one, Loki. Your insight fascinates me. How do you tell these things?"

Loki wasn't sure how to answer this. He knew better than to tell the suspicious individual about his powers.

"You have powers?"

"So you read minds. And you lie. You said you were just a man that wants the best for your people, yet you are no ordinary man, Chancellor, and I know you want more than what is best for your people. You lie to everyone every day so you can achieve your ambition and keep your plan concealed."

"And you don't? Yes, Loki Odinson, god of mischief, son of Odin and brother to Thor. I can tell everything about you just by listening to your thoughts. You lie all the time. You are known for it. Do not criticize me for something you do yourself." He paused a moment, listening to Loki's mind. "So…there is a bridge that takes you to other realms. But only you can come here. How interesting."

"Get out of my mind," Loki growled. "What do you want from me?" he added through his teeth.

"I want you, Loki. I want you."

"For what?" He was beginning to grow wary. He did not know the full extent of what this being was capable of.

Palpatine got up and walked around so that he was right behind Loki. "Isn't it obvious?" he hissed in Loki's ear. He placed his hands on the Asgardian's shoulders and leaned around so that his head was parallel to Loki's. Loki went rigid as the Chancellor continued. "First of all, you know too much. You are too insightful to let loose now that you have figured me out. Also, you have power. I want it. You live in a realm of powerful beings. I would give anything to see them with my own eyes, to make them do my bidding. I sense that a Gatekeeper brings you here at your leisure, and can take you home. You will call upon him and take me and my army to your realm."

"I will never betray them," Loki said coldly. "You are sick and twisted. I intend to tell Anakin of your evil ways."

"And I intend to tell you more. You assume that you are going to overpower me and unleash the truth. You said exactly what I expected you to. But you will find that I am very persuasive. Guards. Come out." Several guards ran out and pointed guns at Loki. Palpatine put a hand over Loki's mouth so that he could not call for help. "I foresaw your arrival, see. I was prepared."

_Silly mortal weapons. I can get out of this too easily,_ he thought. _I'll just summon a little magic, and—_ His thoughts were interrupted by an excruciating electrical shock coming from Palpatine's hand. Force Lightning! _Didn't see THAT coming…_

Loki wasn't sure how long he endured the pain, but the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and seeing the guards rush toward him.

* * *

"Anakin!" Palpatine cried. Anakin rushed in to see the Chancellor lying on the floor. The desk was overturned and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Chancellor, what happened?" he demanded, helping the older man up. "Where's Loki?"

"He…he…he _attacked_ me, Anakin…He used his magic and everything went blurry…I think he went home when I called your name!"

Anakin gasped. "No…He wouldn't! I _trusted_ him! He wants to rule the Republic, doesn't he? Because he can't rule Asgard because of his brother."

"That's what he told me," Palpatine said weakly. "You must inform the Council. I will depart to a safer place. He will not attack me if I am not alone."

Anakin bowed. "I will immediately."

* * *

Loki half-opened his eyes. His wrists burned and his head hurt. He realized, upon turning his head, that he was hanging by his arms, attached to some sort of electrical current that kept him in midair. Great. Just great. If there was one thing he hated, it was being restrained.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said. Loki looked down to see a figure with a black robe and hood over his head, concealing most of his face. "My name is Darth Sideous," he introduced himself. "Dark lord of the Sith. Basically, a more powerful version of the pitiful Jedi. On to the point: I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" Loki growled.

"I told you what I want. Your realm. If my plans work out, I am to be Emperor of the galaxy. I would like the Asgardian race to know of my ultimate power."

"There's one flaw with your plan. Me. I refuse to cooperate."

"You will, soon enough. You will order your Gatekeeper to take you home. He will be surprised to find an army waiting for him."

"Heimdall is much smarter than that. He's never let anything into Asgard that doesn't belong there. You will be disappointed to find failure staring you straight in the face. Plus, Asgard has a mighty army that is far more powerful than your puny little clone troopers."

"Perhaps. But I still have you. The Asgardians would surely make a bargain for your life." Palpatine was taunting him. He knew that Loki felt alienated by his parents.

"If they're smart, they won't," Loki said simply. He refused to reveal that the Chancellor's words had hit home.

"We'll see about that. Your immortal body can take a lot of pain, can't it? Let's see just how much."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liri and Anna. As if you guys didn't know that by now. But I still have to put it down anyway so no one can hold anything against me.**


	10. Friendship and Brotherhood

**Read and Review, everyone! Read and Review. It's the only way I'll be able to determine what the readers want. I think I've decided where I want to go with Liri and Loki. Liri won't outright say "I love you" or anything obvious so that I can leave her feelings (or lack thereof) to the readers to decide. You guys get to determine what you personally think she feels, whether it be friendship or something more. Fair enough? Alright then.**

**Pergjithshme: Thank you! No joke, you keep this story going. :) I like your idea, so I think I'll run with it a little. Like I said above, I'll make it so that it can be interpreted either way. How's that?**

* * *

"He said he was going for a ride and that it would take awhile," Thor said. His voice was anxious. "He didn't say how long, but I think it's been long enough to worry."

"Did he tell you where he went?" Odin asked.

Thor hated to betray his brother's trust by telling their father that he had gone to another realm. But Loki's safety came first, and obviously something was keeping him from coming home. "He went to another realm," Thor said regretfully.

"Let us ride to Heimdall's Observatory immediately, then! Just the two of us. We needn't worry others—your mother included—unnecessarily. Come, Thor. We must leave quickly."

They mounted their horses and rode out to Heimdall's post. He greeted them with a bow. "All-Father," he said respectfully. "What brings you here?"

"My son. Tell me honestly where he went. He has been absent a long time."

Heimdall sighed. "I cannot tell you of the realm he is currently in. It is an ancient realm that I am bound against speaking of."

Before Odin could say anything, Thor spoke in a raised voice. "My brother is in trouble! TELL US WHERE HE IS!"

"Hold thy tongue, Thor!" Odin snapped.

"No. I will not. I refuse to lose my brother just because Heimdall is 'bound' not to tell us where he is. If Loki is in peril, then it's Heimdall's duty to do what it takes to get us where we need to go."

Heimdall sighed. "It is not that simple."

"Tell us where he is, Heimdall. Please," Odin said.

"Listen closely," the Gatekeeper said finally. "It is a long story."

* * *

Liri felt a deep disturbance in the Force. Something was not right. When Anakin had gone into the Council Chamber, she'd felt extreme anger, betrayal, and tension coming from him. What bothered her more was that Loki was not with him. Whatever had happened in the Chancellor's office had involved the Asgardian somehow.

"Anakin." She spoke his name softly as he walked out of the Chamber. "Anakin, come here." He followed her voice to a quiet meditation room. "What happened?"

"What happened? Your precious Asgardian hero attacked the Chancellor!"

Liri gasped, unable to comprehend this. "You saw it?"

"Not exactly." He explained how Palpatine had requested to speak with Loki alone. When he heard his name called, he ran in to find the room a complete mess. "Loki fled the scene. The Chancellor told me enough."

Liri shook her head. "I can't believe that."

"You are blind, then, by your affection for him." Liri did not respond. She simply stood up and walked briskly away. "Where do you think you're going?" Anakin demanded.

"To find Loki."

* * *

"I am not Chancellor Palpatine," the dark figure said. "You will forget my identity and remember me only by appearance."

Loki knew what was happening. A Mind Trick. It pushed into his brain, though he fought it. Fighting hurt his head, so he finally gave up and let himself forget. You must pick your battles, and this was on that he could not win.

"You will do my bidding in the end," the strange man whose name escaped Loki sneered. "I would use a Mind Trick again, but your fighting of it wears me out. You truly are extraordinary."

"That is because I am Asgardian," Loki gasped out. He was growing weaker, and he did not like being weak.

"Yes. You would be a great asset to me if you get your mind straight."

"Who are you? I remember a conversation, but you identity escapes me."

"I am the one that knocked Chancellor Palpatine over and took you as prisoner, though I led him to believe that it was you that attacked him. I intend to rule this galaxy as well as your realm, if you cooperate."

"Good luck. I'll be dead before I tell _you_ anything."

"Don't tempt me," the figure scowled. "Fortunately for me, it is very hard to kill you, but so easy to torment you."

Loki watched painfully as the cloaked figure shot another surge of power into his battered body.

* * *

"So Loki had been going to his Galactic Realm since the day he disappeared when we were boys?" Thor asked.

"Yes. This is his third time. I warned him not to go there. It is a dangerous place, even for someone of his intelligence and power," Heimdall said.

"So there's nothing we can do," Odin said flatly, his figure slumped in defeat.

"There has to be!" Thor shouted. "Can't you bring him back?"

"I told you, only Loki can enter that realm. And I tried. Some form of dark power is holding him there. I am unable to interfere, no matter how many attempts I make."

"Come, Thor. We must get back," Odin ordered.

"But Loki—"

"—is as good as gone. There is nothing we can do," the All-Father said firmly. "Get on your horse. We will mourn your brother properly when we return."

"How could you just give up? Have you no love for your son?"

"How dare you question my—"

"If it was me, you would never stop trying!" Thor thundered. "You would spend sleepless nights searching for me and fighting for me and—"

"Enough! Bite thy tongue, my son, and get on the horse."

Thor stared into the Observatory and murmured so quietly that he could not be heard, "Oh, brother. Where are you?"

* * *

Liri spent many days sneaking away to search for Loki. It was difficult to pinpoint anyone in such a big galaxy. She tried, though. Every day, she would put some time into it. One day, when she thought she had lost all hope, she felt something. It was small, like being shocked by static electricity, but it was there. Eager, she ran out to a ship and followed her sense all the way to the planet Mustafar.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked the Force. She felt a stab of pain, as if the Force was answering her in its own unique way. She quickly landed the ship in a hidden place and made her way to the area that was giving her the most pain sensations.

* * *

Loki was alone at last. The figure had left to take care of some important business. He closed his eyes, having lost all hope of ever getting free. Would he cave and bow to the man's wishes?

"No, you won't," a new voice said.

Loki looked up, but no one was there in front of him. Brilliant. He was hearing things now. He closed his eyes again, only to find himself falling to the ground, the restraints gone. He was on his hands and knees now, head bowed.

Loki felt a familiar presence by his side. A soft hand lifted his chin up, directing his gaze into deep blue eyes. "What have they done to you?" Liri asked.

Loki tried to explain. "The Chancellor—he—he was fooled—"

"Don't try to talk. You'll have plenty of time to tell what happened. Later, though." She frowned, taking in his battered state. "Look at you. Can you walk? I hope you can, because I can't carry you."

Loki grunted and tried to pull into a standing position. Though he had to lean on Liri for support, they successfully made their way to the ship.

"I knew it wasn't you," Liri said, starting it up. "The Chancellor said you attacked him, but I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I mean, think about it. What would your motive be?"

Loki shrugged. "Galactic domination? It's not as uncommon as you think. A bit of a big ambition, but that doesn't stop a lot of people." He sighed and shifted his seat. "I think I'll have to leave here upon our arrival to your planet Coruscant. My family must be worried by now." He certainly _hoped_ they were worried by now.

"You need to tell us what you went through first," she said, landing. "They need to know. Especially Anakin, who wants your head."

Loki slipped a hand unconsciously to his throat. "I think that would be a wise idea."

"Let me help you out of the ship," Liri urged him.

"You have aided me enough today. I don't need any more help." Loki forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain.

"Yeesh, even immortal men are the same. It's okay to accept help, you know. If it's about a life-debt, then forget about it. I'm paying you back for saving me, if you must put it that way. I would have done it for you regardless, but if all you can think about is keeping a life-debt…"

Loki chuckled lightly. "It's more than that. Asgardians suffer from pride damage just as mortals do."

"Liri! Where have you b—" Anakin froze midsentence. "What are you _doing_?" He ignited his lightsaber. "Secure him, Liri!"

Liri shook her head. "He's hurt, Anakin." At Loki's mumble of protest, she said sharply, "You _are_. Don't deny it." She glared defiantly at Anakin. "The Chancellor was wrong. Loki, tell him what happened."

Loki stood up a little higher as he tried to prove that he was capable of standing on his own. In a calm, collected voice, he told Anakin what the figure had done to him and what the evil plans were. He under-exaggerated the parts where he was tortured. _Unnecessary details,_ he thought. "I don't know his name, but he used his power to influence the Chancellor to believe that I was the attacker."

Anakin, who had been listening attentively, put his weapon away. "I owe you an apology, then. I must take this straight to the Council. Go to the Healers. I will meet you there." Anakin walked briskly away.

"You're not going to the Healers, are you?" Liri asked resignedly.

"No. I can't. I've been away too long. I must return to Asgard." He stepped toward her and swept her side bangs out of her face. "I will remember your kindness and hope to meet again when the time is right. You will make a fantastic Jedi."

She hugged him gently, careful of his injured body. "Come back soon," she urged him. "You are welcome here."

Loki nodded and took two steps back. "Heimdall," he called in a tired voice. "Take me home." The light came down and took Loki away.

* * *

"You're alive," Heimdall said, sounding relieved.

"I went through a bit of an ordeal," Loki admitted.

"I can tell. You mustn't—"

"—ever go there again," Loki said, knowing what Heimdall was going to say. "The threat is over," he lied smoothly. "I intend to go back in the near future."

"Loki. Your father knows."

"You _told_ him?" Loki was shocked. "Why would you?"

"I was given an order by the All-Father. They were a worried about you."

Loki hoped that "worried" was an understatement. He turned and started up the bridge toward Asgard. Though he didn't have a horse at his disposal, it couldn't hurt to walk. Well, maybe a little bit. The walk was longer and harder than it would have been if he was in a better condition.

At last, he arrived. He soon found his father eating with his mother and a horde of others. They did not see him standing just outside, watching in bewilderment as Odin laughed at an inside joke. Frigga was quiet, but she didn't look utterly miserable. Thor was not there.

"Where are you, brother?" he wondered aloud. Turning away from the cheerful scene in the dining room, Loki made his way to Thor's room. He knocked lightly.

"I do not wish to entertain company right now," came the familiar voice of his brother. Loki didn't know this, but Thor had not left his room since a week ago, when he and Odin had spoken to Heimdall about finding Loki. "My father is in the dining hall. Speak to him if you wish. I want to be left alone."

Loki opened the door and walked in, despite his brother's mumbles of protest. He was sitting on his bed, head bowed and hands clasped together on his lap. A posture similar to the way Loki always sat when he was thinking.

Thor did not look up until Loki was halfway across the room. "I said I do not want to—" He froze when his gaze took in the figure of his brother. "Loki…" He was at a loss for words.

"Hello, brother," Loki said softly.

Thor sprang to his feet and rushed over to embrace him. This was a strange, un-Thor-like gesture. "Father was convinced you were dead! Heimdall told us everything. I told them to try harder, but they wouldn't listen!" He stepped back and stood at arm's length, his hands gripping Loki's arms. "Don't scare me like that again, brother. You look awful. What happened to you?"

"Never mind that. Heimdall told you everything, you said? About the Galactic Gateway?"

"Yes. And to think that that's where you've been going all along."

"I've been there but three times," Loki said. "If only you could meet the people there, Thor! They're unlike any mortals I have ever seen."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Heimdall made me promise not to. But I suppose it is all in the open now," Loki mused.

"Tell me about your adventures there," Thor urged him.

"There is so much to tell. If you are willing to listen, I will tell you." Thor sat down and nodded for him to continue. Loki took a deep breath and launched into the story. He held back little, that little being the personal things he had discussed with Liri. Thor was captivated and nodded in all the right places. He cringed when Loki told him of the hazy memory of the dark figure taking him away. "I hardly remember how I got there. I just remember talking to the Chancellor, then waking up in that horrid place." He told of Liri rescuing him. She was certainly a remarkable person that would make an ideal Jedi. "I then called Heimdall and walked here."

"You _walked_?" Thor sounded shocked. He stood up from his sitting position. "Why did you stand while you told me all of this? You must lie down."

"Do not fuss over me, brother," Loki said, shaking his head.

"I will," Thor shot back. "You are in a terrible condition. Lie down right here. I insist. Don't make me lay you down myself."

Loki sighed. "Very well, you win." He eased down onto Thor's bed, immediately feeling an improvement. "Thank you." He looked into his brother's electric blue eyes. Though he would never admit it in the future, Loki was truly grateful to Thor as they shared one of the few brotherly moments that would come to pass in their lifetimes. As he closed his eyes, he felt Thor's hand resting on his shoulder. He was there for his younger brother in a way that he might never be again. It was too early to tell.

The moment was interrupted by a thundering voice outside the door. "Thor Odinson, I implore you to come join us. You have been grieving in your room for a full week. You must put this behind you and take a few steps toward recovery."

"You've been here that long?" Loki asked, opening his eyes.

"Worry not, because it matters not." He faced the door. "I am no longer grieving, Father," he said. "I invite you to come in here and see why."

The benevolent figure of Odin appeared in the doorway. His eye fell upon Loki, who had propped himself up enough to get a better view of his father, who looked stunned and pleasantly surprised. "Is it really you, Loki?" he whispered, not quite believing it. When Loki nodded, he gasped, "My son has returned! Come to me, Loki Odinson."

"I don't advise it," Thor said. "He's injured, Father. You must hear what he has told me. Once you hear it, we need to come up with a cover story to tell the others."

Odin nodded and closed the door. He sat on the bed next to Thor and placed a hand on Loki's arm. His smile was so warm and full of love that Loki was a bit choked up for once. _I should go missing more often,_ he joked to himself.

"Go on, my son," his father prompted.

Loki once again relayed everything that had happened. Odin didn't react in the same ways that Thor did. He kept a calm expression throughout. Inside, though, he felt every word of Loki's joys and pains.

"What should we tell everyone else?" Thor asked when Loki was done.

"We will tell them that he as trapped on another realm and injured himself in a fight. If they question it, we will say that you, Loki, do not want to disclose details. Both of you heed my words when I say that no one must know of the Galactic Realm." Both sons nodded seriously. "Now, I'm sure you are both hungry. If you wish to remain here while your brother rests, Thor, that is up to you. But you are both eating. I will send someone in with food whilst I break the news of your safe arrival to the rest of Asgard." With that, the All-Father left Thor and Loki alone once again.

* * *

**Aww, so sweet, don't you think? They have their moments, don't they? Disclaimer: I only own Liri and Anna.**


	11. Terror and Discovery

**Wow, okay. I'm enjoying writing this, but not getting a lot of reviews here. The only things that are keeping me posting at this point are Pergjithshme's loyal reviews. So if you like this and want me to keep going, then take a minute of your time to let me know. So here's an announcement that I am posting on all of my updates tonight. There's this awesome fanfic author by the name of Nako13yeh. She posted an Avengers fanfic called **_**Cross Reality**_**, but it was taken down due to unintentional breakage of a rule and stuff. Well, it's back and it's legal now, so for those of you who were disappointed that it disappeared, it's BACK so get out there and read it!**

**Pergjithshme: Yes. Yes you do. And thank you, I find it very nice how Thor loves Loki despite the fact that he, Thor, is the obvious favorite. I suppose one can argue that hugging can be a Thor-like gesture. :)**

* * *

Time passed. War raged on in the world of two sides: Republic and Separatist. Then there were those that wanted no part in the war. A lot of them were forced to become involved anyway. The war, however, would soon meet its dark conclusion. Anakin knew this as he knelt before the Chancellor. He felt anticipation run through his veins. He was about to begin a new life.

"Rise, Darth Vader," Palpatine said.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Vader was given his first assignment: to cleanse the Jedi Temple of anyone and everyone. Even his old friends. The army would take care of anyone outside the Temple. Vader's task was large in scale, but he would not have to do it alone. The clones would help him.

He departed for the Temple to begin his first steps as a Sith apprentice.

* * *

Liri and Anna stood back-to-back, deflecting shots from the very army that had pledged allegiance to the Republic that the Jedi served.

"Run for the hangar!" Anna ordered. "I'll cover you."

Liri did as she was told. As they ran, troopers open fired, not seeming to care who was struck down as long as they took some Jedi with them. The sisters sprinted as far and as fast as they could until they reached a blockade. Troops behind and in front of them kept them hemmed in. They didn't even speak to the girls. They just fired.

Anna deflected as many bolts as possible and created an opening in the group of enemies. "Run!" she commanded.

Liri got through just before the gap closed. Anna was still in there. Before Liri could act, her sister was shot down. "No!" she cried as Anna was pelted with shots. She stood there numbly as the clones fired until they were satisfied she was dead. They then turned on Liri, guns raised. She backed against the wall so that there were no soldiers behind her. She was trapped and would surely end up with her sister's fate. One trooper shot her in the leg. She cried out in pain, knowing this was the end.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the troops fell to the ground at one time. They fell in sync like they do when they march. They were stunned, but not dead. When they fell, they revealed a tall figure standing behind them, hand out, helmet on, and spear in hand.

"Loki!" Liri limped up and hugged him, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Has your army revolted?" he demanded.

She looked up at his face, though she did not have to crane her neck because they were not terribly far apart in height. "Yes. I hear there is a Sith running loose in the Temple. We've got to get out!"

"Follow me. I will get you out. I cannot save the Temple, but I can save you, and that's good enough for now. Any surviving Jedi is good. Let's go!" He scooped her up into his arms to get her off her injured leg.

She felt six years old again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. That's twice he saved her. How could she ever repay him for rescuing her from the bloodbath in the Order?

They arrived in the hangar. "Get in the ship and fly away from here. Get out of the Republic territory. Find a new realm to reside in."

"How? The whole galaxy will soon belong to the Sith. There's no escape."

Loki closed his eyes. "Father, forgive me. This will anger you." He raised his voice and called Heimdall's name. As the light appeared, he grabbed Liri's hand and they disappeared together.

* * *

Heimdall was not happy. "You truly are the god of mischief. Only you could pull this on me."

"The Jedi were being slaughtered like animals. I could not stand by and watch her die. If one survives, then the Order is not completely lost."

"The Jedi are of no concern to us, nor are they our responsibility, Loki," Odin said firmly, coming up from behind. "Their realm is far beyond our reach. We have no business there, and I thought I told you not to go there anymore."

"If we could access their galaxy, would we help them? Anakin is probably dead like the rest of them, all because their army turned on them. What would happen to our realm if our warriors turned on us? On you, Father?"

"We must not speak of what could have been or what if this could happen. Dwelling on what-ifs can lead to madness," Odin answered.

"What-ifs are methods for being proactive rather than reactive. Anticipating what may happen will prepare us for what could be," Loki countered.

"All arguments aside, I will get to the point; she cannot stay here." Odin's voice held a note of finality that allowed no space for debate.

Loki, however, was willing to debate. "Where will she go? We cannot send her to her death," he said, testing the water.

"She will be sent to another realm. You will not find be informed of which one, nor will you know the coordinates. I assure you that it will not be the world she came from. She will be happy there."

Liri had stood quietly the whole time father and son duked it out with words. She didn't like how Loki's father assumed she would be happy when he didn't even know her. They were talking about her as if she wasn't standing there. Finally, she spoke up. "I don't want to be a problem. How about a compromise? I'll stay here a couple of days to get healed, then go to my new home. What do you say?"

Odin considered this a moment, then reluctantly agreed. "I suppose we cannot send her away with that leg."

Liri tried to contain her excitement. She was going to see Asgard! And she would finally meet Thor, whom Loki had talked about quite a lot. "Thank you, All-Father," she said.

Odin nodded, mounted his horse, and gestured for Loki to do the same. "I expected you to be here, so I brought an extra horse. Your friend will have to ride it with you." With that, he galloped away and was soon swallowed by the horizon.

"Will you be all right?" Loki asked.

"I'm a Jedi, Loki. I've been through a lot. I can ride a horse."

"Yes, but can you ride a horse with the god of mischief in a strange realm on a magical bridge?" His tone was dead serious, but his eyes were alight with humor.

"I can manage the bridge and realm. The god of mischief makes me nervous, though." Her tone matched his, but so did her eyes.

"Have fun walking, then." He pulled himself onto the horse and got it to trot away.

"_Loki_!" She could not contain her laughter now. "Get back here!"

"What, don't I make you nervous?" he asked, turning the horse around.

She waved a hand, knocking him off the horse with the Force. His eyes widened in surprise as he hit the bridge and lay splayed on the ground. "That's what you get!" she said accusingly. "Never insult the injured, much less a Jedi."

Loki grinned. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

"Get a move on, you two," Heimdall said.

"Right." Loki bowed. "Ladies first?"

Liri shook her head, smiling, and let Loki help her onto the horse. "_Now_ you choose to be a gentleman," she mused. Once they were both on, Loki started them off slowly. As they picked up speed, Liri wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. The Asgardian didn't seem to mind. They soon arrived. Liri could not stop gaping at the wonders of the ancient realm. It was as Loki had described it and more. It was so…beautiful! "Loki, I…" She wanted to say more, but couldn't find the proper words.

"Brother, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" a new voice piped up before Loki could respond.

Loki realized too late that Liri still held onto his waist. It certainly appeared very different than what it was. "In case you haven't guessed, Liri, this is my obnoxious and arrogant older brother, Thor."

"This obnoxious and arrogant brother of yours is to be King of Asgard, don't you forget," Thor said pointedly.

"You never _let_ me forget," Loki remarked.

"Hiya, I'm Liri Jefora," Liri said to Thor, interrupting them. "I'd come down to meet you properly, but my hurt leg keeps me glued to your brother's back." She winked. Thor smiled.

"Let me help you with that problem," Thor said, helping her off the horse. "We'll take you to get that treated."

"It's not terribly bad," she said.

"Still, you need to get off of it." He offered his arm. "Are you from the Galactic Realm?" he asked as they started walking. "My brother spoke very highly of your kind."

Liri smiled and glanced backward to where Loki still sat on the horse. "Did he now?"

Thor nodded. "He has grown very attached to your world." He led her to a room, leaving Loki behind to watch, baffled, as they disappeared from view.

* * *

Liri fit in very well with the Asgardians. Every child in the realm wanted to see the strange lightsaber. Odin didn't particularly like the fact that the cat was out of the bag. Soon a lot of people would wonder where she came from and not be satisfied with the lack of information given on the subject.

Loki liked having Liri there, but he did not appreciate his brother's constant butt-ins. Thor always seemed to be talking to the young Jedi, asking her questions and tending to her every need. She was simply shot in the leg. She and Loki both knew that she was stalling to stay in Asgard longer.

Whenever Loki would question Thor on why he spent so much time with Liri, the reply would always be the same. His brother had never been to the world that Loki had been to, so he found the opportunity to learn more about it through this girl.

"Why is she sad, brother?" Thor asked one day.

"She lost everything in the battle at the Jedi Temple. Her sister included. It will take awhile to heal. I'm surprised she didn't tell you herself."

Thor was quiet a moment. "There is one thing that she did not lose that day," he said finally. Loki waited for him to continue. Thor gazed at him awhile before saying, "You."

Loki snorted. "Really, Thor. Why do you make fun of me?"

"I jest not. She is very fond of you. Her eyes light up when I say your name. I know she admires you."

"What is there to admire?" Loki asked.

"More than you think."

* * *

Liri was asleep when Loki went in to visit her. Even in sleep she was attractive. No mere mortal could be this pretty. She looked so peaceful that Loki did not want to disturb her.

Out of nowhere, she tensed up and started thrashing around. A choking cry escaped her lips. "Anna…Anna, no!" Tears streamed down her face. The faint rise and fall of her chest had turned to ragged, gasping breaths.

Loki rushed to her side, unsure what to do. Should he wake her? Before he could make a decision, the thrashing stopped. Her breathing deepened and the tears were gone. "Loki…" she whispered so faintly that he barely heard it. She slept on, unbeknownst of Loki's presence in the room.

She had said his name. What was she dreaming about? It was obvious earlier that it concerned the bloodshed on Coruscant, but what was going through her subconscious mind now? Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her face. How could she admire him, as Thor said? What did she see? She whimpered softly and shifted a bit. Loki was afraid she would have another breakdown, but she merely shivered and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Loki was not tender by nature. He always kept his focus on learning magic and causing mischief. But here, in this moment, Loki Odinson found a soft spot within him. In one small movement, he placed the back of his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. She meant a lot to him. She and her sister had stepped forward to befriend him when he was a stranger to their realm. He could never repay their kindness. Or Anakin's, for that matter. Loki wondered sadly if the Jedi Knight had made it out alive. Probably not, though it was a nice thought.

"Loki…" Liri whispered again.

Loki decided not to go anywhere for fear that she would have another fit of terror. For the duration of the night, he sat on the edge, listening to her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

"Loki…Loki, wake up."

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. He'd fallen asleep. "Thor?" Loki blinked several times. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Father wants to speak with us." He helped his brother to his feet. "Do I _want_ to know?"

Loki shrugged. "It matters not. Let's go." Reluctantly, he led the way out. He would catch up with Liri after he found out what Odin wanted.

They appeared before their father, whose expression was grim. "Loki, Thor, the time has come for the girl to find a new home." Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Odin lifted a hand to stop him. "She has been with us long enough. As I said in the beginning, she cannot stay. Personally, I think I made a bad decision in letting her remain here this long, because she has obviously formed a bond with our realm and the people here."

"She fits in so well," Loki said unhappily. "Why can't she stay? What's wrong with forming a bond with us?"

Thor mumbled agreement. Odin sighed. "I brought you both here to tell you that she will be off to another realm. You will not know where. I want you two to stay put while I take care of this. Saying goodbyes will only make it harder, so you will remain here."

"What will she think of us, then? She has lost so much. She would be devastated to lose us without a proper farewell," Loki pointed out, a step away from pleading.

"My decision is final. Await my return." He turned and left.

Loki waved his hand, producing duplicates of himself and Thor. "Coming, brother?" he asked.

Thor grinned. "Just like old times. Lead on."

They quickly departed. Odin was off preparing his horse so he could let the girl sleep longer. Loki and Thor seized their opportunity. When they arrived, Thor stood at the door. "We both know that it is you she wants to see. I will stand here and keep an eye out."

Loki nodded appreciatively and entered cautiously. She still slept, but lighter, as if she would wake soon. As soon as Loki resumed his post on the edge of the bed, her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was his warm green ones.

"Loki!" She sat up. "Hi."

Loki hated to be the one to break the news to her, but he also knew that it was best if he did it. "Rough night?" he asked conversationally.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you cry your sister's name," he replied.

"I miss her," she admitted. "But being here on Asgard makes me calmer and happier than I would have been. She would've wanted me to be happy. It was all she cared about in life, really. She knew I always wanted to come here, and here I am!"

"Remember the compromise," Loki reminded her. "It's coming sooner than you may think."

"Do you know when yet?" she asked. Loki hesitated a heartbeat too long. Understanding dawned on Liri. "It's today." It wasn't a question. She knew Loki too well to miss the cue.

"I'm afraid so. I've been told not to say goodbye, so, naturally, I came to say farewell instead." A glint of amusement entered his sad eyes.

Liri's lip quivered, then she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she had done both times he'd rescued her. She hugged him tightly, fighting back tears. "Will I ever see you again?"

"My father will see to it that you don't. But worry not. He will find a nice place for you."

"_This_ is the place for me," she said firmly.

"Try telling that to the All-Father," Loki mused. "When he makes up his mind, his mind is set. Anyway, your place is with the Jedi. If they were still alive, we would send you there." He pried her arms off his neck and held them a moment. "You must be strong. You are a strong mortal, Liri. My father is coming. Please comply without objection. It will be easier for all of us."

Liri nodded. "I won't forget you. Goodbye, Loki."

Loki smiled. "Farewell." He slipped away to a place where his father would not find him.

* * *

Time passed since Liri's transportation to her new home. Loki kept his focus on increasing his magical abilities. The mortals in the galaxy of the Jedi crossed his mind more than once, but he dismissed the thoughts of them almost immediately.

The big day was upon them. Thor's coronation. His brother would become King of Asgard. Loki tried not to dwell on it too much. There were other matters to attend to.

He couldn't avoid it forever, though, when it finally did come. Dressed fully in Asgardian armor, Loki wandered the city awhile, deep in thought as always. As he walked, he suddenly heard his brother's voice.

"Another!" Thor shouted. There was a crash. Thor had a bad habit of breaking things. Especially cups and glasses.

Smiling, Loki went out to meet him.

* * *

"No, Loki."

Those two words were the breaking point. As Loki clung to the last thread of life, countless thoughts rushed into his mind at once.

_I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?_

_It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years…_

_You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard…_

_I never wanted this throne! I only wanted to be your equal._

_I could have done it, Father!_

_Laufey's son…?_

_NO, LOKI._ No Loki. No. The pain seared his heart as he saw the look of disappointment on Odin's face. The words of disapproval. As these thoughts built up and combined with the All-Father's words, Loki knew what he had to do. He had to let go. He loosened his grip, much to the horror of Thor.

"Loki, no…" Thor pled.

Loki did not listen. He couldn't. He was too far gone to hold on. So, he let himself fall. Thor's cry followed him until he was out of hearing range. After that, his life was fair game.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Liri and the deceased Anna (sadface).**


	12. Life and Death

**Poor Loki. And Anna. You guys won't be disappointed with this next one. I certainly hope it will meet everyone's expectations of awesomeness. I won't give too much away, but expect to see some "old friends" appear somewhere near the end. ;) That's all I'm going to say. By the way, if you like this fic, check out my newest one, **_**Invasion**_**. I personally think that it is better-written than this one, so you guys might like it better. It's a Star Wars/Avengers Crossover.**

**AaylaKit: ****I'm going to try to update all three at once from now on. Hopefully that'll make things easier for everyone.**

**Pergjithshme: I know. :( I was all sad and stuff when I wrote it.**

* * *

Loki was certain he was dead, but why did death hurt so much? He felt like his entire body was on fire. His head especially. Maybe he should try to move. He willed his eyes to open so that he could look around and figure out why he still existed when he should clearly have died. His eyelids felt like lead. They would not open. _I can't feel anything_, he thought, beginning to panic. _Is this what death feels like? Pain and numbness combined?_

All he could do now was wait and see what would happen. It was awfully boring. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, a voice cut into his thoughts.

"Stay in the car, Emily. Oh gosh, oh gosh…I almost hit him! Is he alive? Please be alive." There were shuffling sounds. "Sir?"

"He looks like he just came back from a comic book convention on Norse Mythology," a young girl's voice remarked. "Look at those clothes!"

"I told you to stay in the car."

"His outfit is so weird, though, Mama. Did you kill him?"

Loki felt a presence by his side, and then a pair of fingers on his neck. A voice said, "No, I didn't even hit him. He's breathing, and I feel a heartbeat. That's a good sign. Hand me my phone. I'm calling 911."

_I'm breathing?_ Loki thought. _How is that possible?_

"Hello? Yes, I found a man in the middle of the road. No, I didn't hit him. He's just lying there. He's alive, but badly beaten up. Um, let's see…black hair, pale skin, strange armor, green cape…" She began to describe Loki to the best of her ability. Loki didn't even know what _she_ looked like, much less what state he was in.

"Mama? He's shaking."

Loki did feel himself begin to tremble. He felt cold. Unnaturally cold. Usually low temperatures didn't bother him, but now he felt like his skin was made of ice.

"Emily, don't…" the woman protested.

Loki felt a hand on his face. "He's freezing cold, Mama," the girl said. "It's like touching an ice cube."

"Get back," the mother warned her.

There was silence for several moments. Then, out of nowhere, an ambulance sounded. Loki recognized the sound because he'd learned a lot about Midgard. They were going to take him away to a hospital that would smell of disinfectant and sickness. He did not want to cooperate, but did he have a choice in the matter? _Curse this immobilized state._

"He's over here," the woman said.

"Help me get him onto the stretcher," a man said. "We must be gentle."

A hand touched his. He wanted to recoil, but he could not move. "Feel his skin! It's icy cold," a female voice said. "Nurse? You should take a look at this."

Loki wondered why a nurse was on an ambulance. Didn't they only work in hospitals? He didn't know much on the subject, so he pushed the question to the back of his mind.

"Nurse? Why are you standing there with your mouth hanging open like an idiot? You were the one who wanted to accompany us on this case, though you wouldn't say why. Come make yourself useful."

"Y-yes. Right away." The nurse joined the team of people that Loki had mentally put on his Strangle List. The way they poked and prodded was irritating to him.

"Can you tell what's wrong? Is it safe to move him?" the male asked.

"He can hear everything you're saying," the nurse said. "He's conscious, just immobile. And I don't think he appreciates the way you're poking him."

"How do you know?" the woman asked.

_How _does _she know?_ Loki wondered.

"I just do. Don't question me. Just let me handle this. I work better alone, so all of you get in the ambulance while I examine him. Go on, now." Loki felt a wave of relief as the crew reluctantly left them alone. He wondered what this nurse was planning to do to him.

The nurse's voice was gentle when she said, "This won't hurt. I promise." She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. He felt warmth spread through his body. Slowly, he was beginning to get feeling back, though everything still hurt like crazy. How he felt pain without feeling his body parts, he could not guess. "How do you feel?"

Loki opened his eyes. There was a blurry figure leaning over him. He couldn't identify the mortal, but she was distinctly human. He tried to pull himself up, but the world spun and pain shot into his head when he tried.

"Don't move," she warned him.

Loki tried to object that he could do what he wanted, but the words would not come out.

"You look like you fell off a ten-story building," she remarked.

_I fell much farther_, he thought, remembering why he was where he was. Thor. Asgard. His father. He had lost everything.

"Why are you here, Loki?" the nurse asked intensely. "Something happened in New Mexico. Was that you? Were they Asgardians?"

Loki's head shot up and he struggled to get into a sitting position. _Who are you? What do you know? How do you know my name?_

She placed a hand on his chest and laid him back down. "Look at me," she whispered.

Loki worked harder on focusing his vision. What he saw shocked him. Blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair. On her chest was a pin that read "L. Jefora."

"Liri…" At last, Loki was able to find his voice.

"Loki, you must let me take you to the emergency room. You are in critical condition. I don't know how you got like this, but you must let me help you." Loki shook his head in negation. Liri sighed. "At least come to my home. I will take care of you."

"I don't need help," he scowled.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "So you're not lying in the middle of the road, injured and practically immobile? Are you going to tell me that this is an illusion? Loki, please. I can't leave you here. You helped me twice. I was shot in the leg, nothing more, and yet you still took me in."

"You are a mortal. I am not. I do not require assistance." Loki had trouble getting the words out, but he refused to show it.

"It's either this or the hospital. They won't leave you here. They'll insist on taking you away."

Loki considered this. "Let them try." He attempted once again to get up, then collapsed. "I…see your point. I suppose it would be acceptable to go with you for a day or two."

"It's settled, then. I'll be right back." She left to take care of the technicalities of it. A little Jedi Mind-Tricking did the job perfectly. She had them convinced it was a false alarm and to go back. When the ambulance left, she returned to Loki. "I drove behind them in my car, so I have transportation. I'm going to use the Force to help you to your feet. Don't be alarmed, okay?"

Loki nodded, starting to shiver again. Why was he so cold? "Let it be known that I object to this," he said.

"Too bad." Liri eased him upright with the Force. She took his arm and led him to the car, continuing to assist him with the Force. "It looks like you can't walk on your own." She eased him into the car. He recoiled. "Loki, you need to cooperate. I don't have a horse, nor are you fit to ride one."

"I will not ride in that mortal vehicle," he growled.

"You have to. I know you don't like to be contained or dependent on someone else for your safety. But you've got to trust me. I won't let you get hurt." Liri looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you hear what I'm saying? You are safe with me."

Loki narrowed his eyes, but finally complied. "I hope you are good at driving that thing," he said nervously.

"I've had practice," Liri assured him. "It's way easier than navigating spacecraft. Did you know that the human race hasn't gotten beyond their own moon yet? They send satellites out all the time, but a man hasn't been farther than their single moon. I wish I could introduce them to modernized technology, but I can't reveal myself as a Jedi. Their government would go nuts. I have to hide my identity behind the life of a nurse, but I also work as an undercover agent, bent on making the world a better place…"

Loki listened to Liri ramble all the way to her dwelling. She updated him on her life and what she has learned about Midgard. She seemed so comfortable with him that he didn't have it in him to interrupt. He was too exhausted to fight her help anymore, so he let her assist him out of the vehicle without comment.

"I know it's not amazing. Certainly not as extravagant as Asgard. I didn't exactly expect to entertain a guest." She smiled warmly and led him into a small room. "You can rest here if you want. Lie down here. I will get my medical supplies." She left the room quickly, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

He thought of his mother. He remembered how she had looked him in the eye and said that she didn't want him to feel different. That he is her son. His father was in the deep sleep he had fallen into after confessing the truth. The truth that had hit Loki like a million knives. Finding out why Odin always loved Thor more.

"Hey there," Liri said, stepping into the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed where he lay. "Your thoughts are troubled," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. He allowed her to do this because he was too weary to object. The gesture was well-intended anyway. "Your thoughts are troubled," she continued softly. "Why are you here? Really?"

Loki shook his head. He was not ready to tell her. It would reveal the soft spot that he preferred to keep concealed. "I fell," he said simply.

"There's more to it that that. You're hurting inside." She took out her supplies and started dabbing something onto his scratches and bruises. He winced at the sting. "Hey, it's me. You can tell me. Loki Odinson, you—"

"Laufeyson," he corrected.

"What?" Liri did not expect this.

"Odin is not my father. I am the son of Laufey the Frost Giant on Jotunheim."

Liri gasped. "You—but—how long have you known?"

"My father told me after he banished Thor to this realm. He took me as a baby and raised me to believe I was an Asgardian like everyone else. He fell into Odinsleep after he told me, and—"

"Wait. Thor was banished? Odinsleep? Start over."

Loki started at Thor's coronation. He told her about the Frost Giant interruption and the attack by Thor and his posse. He explained everything up to the moment he fell to Midgard. "I couldn't hold on," he said quietly. "Everything was lost."

Liri had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Loki…"

"Please do not have pity on me," he said.

"How can I not? You've been through some terrible things. You've lost everything and yet you tell me not to pity you?"

"Pity will not help me," Loki responded.

"But a friend will." She placed a hand on his arm. "Let me in, Loki. Let me help you." Loki did not reply, so Liri ceased her work and sat still awhile, pondering what would help her get through to him. Finally, she said, out of nowhere, "My Little Pony."

Loki looked at her as if she'd gone nuts. "What?"

"That game of Anakin's that Anna threatened him with when we were kids. It was My Little Pony."

This lightened Loki's mood a bit. "Ah. No wonder he tried to hide it."

"I know. He made us promise never to tell. Now that he's…you know…I thought it was okay to tell you." She smirked. "What I would give for his stack of games right now."

Loki nodded. What he would give for a reason to be happy. But thought he felt a hint of a good mood form Liri's outlandish statement, he couldn't fill the empty void that he had had his whole life. His father and brother had successfully made that void significantly bigger. Liri worked so hard to fill it, but it could not be filled. At least, he didn't think it could. What would? Was there anything left for him?

"Your thoughts are becoming troubled again," she said, resuming her work on healing him. "Maybe you should sleep now. Put some distance between yourself and what happened." She dabbed a cut above his eye. It stung, but he did not wince this time. "Let me make a few more adjustments here…" Finally, she was satisfied. "I'll do more tomorrow. You have enough treatment done for the time being." She stood up. "Sleep as long as you need to."

Loki appreciated her help. He was eager to get out, though, so that he would not burden her any further. Plus, the whole dependency thing did not suit him well. When she left, he closed his eyes and shut out the images of his adopted family. Sleep would not come easily tonight.

* * *

Loki did not sleep at all that night, nor any other night in the duration of his stay. Though he wanted to so much, he simply couldn't. Liri worried about him a lot. Why wouldn't he rest? What was wrong? How could one be physically exhausted and be unable to fall asleep?

"How are you feeling?" she asked one day.

Achy. Hurt pride. Exhaustion. Humiliation. "Do I have to answer that?"

"No, you don't. It's written all over your face and mind." She closed her eyes. "Something is going to happen today. I can feel it." Pause. "I'm going to work. I took the whole week off to take care of you. Don't feel bad," she added quickly. "I chose to do it. Will you be all right?"

Loki nodded. He had been walking around a little bit in the past couple of days. Her care was paying off. "I'll be fine. Thank you for everything. I know it was not easy for you."

She smiled. "Did I say that?" Wink. "Okay, then. Do what you like, but don't go anywhere. You are not fit to leave yet."

Loki snorted. "I do what I want," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm a nurse. And a Jedi. I know what's best, so just take it easy, okay?" Se looked at him worriedly. She knew he wouldn't listen to her, but she _had_ to go to work. "See you later." The door closed behind her. Loki was alone.

"She's grown up so much," he mused. "I am a stranger here. She needs to live her life, and I need to live mine." He stood silently until he was sure she had gone. "Time to go." Loki used his magic to make his Asgardian clothes transform into the outfit he had worn that day he had visited Thor on Earth when his brother was banished. Though his magic was as weak as he was, he could pull off the simple spell. He slipped out the door and took a couple of shaky steps before running head-on into a dark figure. "How dare you—" he began. Then, his gaze took in the army.

There, surrounding the house, was an army of clone troopers.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, yay! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Thor, or any of the characters except Liri and whatever mortal humans happen to show up.**


	13. Team Asgard vs Team Imperial

**Hey all! Ready for some epicnicity? No, I did not just make up a word. I heard it somewhere and decided to use it. So, disclaimer: I do not own the word "epicnicity." There, all better.**

**Darth Vadie: Yay I'm glad you think so! In response to your latest review, no, Darth Vader isn't even after Loki. He actually didn't know that Loki was there. You'll find out who he's after in this chapter. The My Little Pony thing will come up, though. ;)**

**AaylaKit: Okay, let's clear that up real fast. You can get more information by watching the **_**Thor**_** movie, but here's a quick rundown. Loki's father, Laufey, is a Frost Giant from the realm called Jotunheim. When Jotunheim and Asgard went to war, Laufey abandoned baby Loki in the snow because he was either a runt or a small bastard child. Either way, he was small for a Frost Giant, so he was left to die. Odin took him in and raised him to think that he was of Asgard. So he's Thor's adopted brother. The movie is a similar and different to Norse Mythology in many ways. In other words, understanding Norse Mythology will not necessarily help you understand Thor or the Avengers. The best advice I can give you is to watch Thor. A lot of things will become clear to you that you probably missed or didn't get in the Avengers. Whew. Sorry for rambling. I love talking about Loki.**

* * *

Loki tried to remain calm. His eyes locked with the dark spots that appeared to serve as eyes for the thing in front of him. The helmet was a strange shape and the ominous breathing sound was unnerving. It wore a black cape and black armor of high-tech design. Was it a machine?

"Is this the dwelling of Jedi apprentice Liri Jefora?" the dark thing asked. The machine-like voice was as foreboding as the breathing sound. It sounded male, but you never know with droids.

"Who wants to know?" Loki challenged.

"It is of no concern to you, human of this planet. You will tell me what I need to know, or I will destroy you."

"Harsh," Loki said, raising his hands a little, palms facing the stranger. "Tell me, because I am immensely curious; what are you?"

There was a pause, filled with nothing but the machine-like breathing. "I am feeling generous today, so I will humor you with answers to your inquiries."

"You said you'd destroy me. How is that generous?" Loki asked. "I'd hate to see you on a bad day."

"Yes, you would, so do not push me. I am Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith and apprentice to Emperor Palpatine, better known as Darth Sideous. You people would call me a cyborg. Part man, part machine, all-powerful. I am powerful enough to wipe out your whole planet with the Imperial army, so I suggest you cooperate with me."

"Wait. First of all, Palpatine is supposed to be the Chancellor of the Republic. And the army belongs to the Republic. And the Jedi. What has become of them?"

"What do you know?" Vader demanded, seizing Loki by the throat without warning. "How does someone from this remote planet know of the Republic? Are you a spy?"

Loki felt the airways to his lungs closing. "I…I…" He waved his hand, veiling them in smoke. Vader, coughing, dropped him.

Loki waved his hand again, making the smoke dissipate. The magic had weakened him even further, but he did not show it. "Here, we play by _my_ rules," he said menacingly.

"Loki Odinson," Vader gasped, his flat machine voice expressing surprise better than Loki had deemed possible.

"Laufeyson," he corrected. "How do you know my old name?" It was Loki's turn to go on the offensive. "What do you know?"

"Lower your weapons, troopers," Vader ordered. "I must speak with this one." He turned back to Loki. "I am the one that played with you in the Temple as a boy. I am the one that fought in the Clone Wars as a Jedi Knight. I have a past that I wish to leave behind. I am a new man now."

"Anakin." It was Loki's turn to gasp. "No, I don't believe it. Anakin Skywalker would never become this monster. He is a good man. He was a martyr for the Republic!"

"That is where you are wrong, Loki. Perhaps this will refresh your memory: you were at my wedding. You changed the script. Padmé never did trust you."

"So it is you." Loki truly had lost Anakin. But in a different way. A way that was way worse than losing him to death's cold grip.

"Yes."

"Hmm." A memory suddenly hit him. "My Little Pony," he mused.

"What?"

"Nothing," Loki said quickly.

Vader stared at him a moment with those dark not-eyes. "If I recall correctly, you are friends with Jefora. If you reveal her to me, I may consider sparing your life."

Loki's eyes blazed. "I will not betray her to you."

"Then you will be used as bait."

* * *

Loki opened his eyes. He was in the kitchen of Liri's house. Looking around, he realized that he was bound to a chair. His hands were tied behind his back and a gag kept him quiet. Vader had knocked him out or something. He didn't remember what followed their conversation. So, basically, all he could do was wait for Liri to come home and fall into the trap. If only he had left sooner. Vader never would have been able to use him against her like this.

Hours passed. It was night when Loki heard the key turn in the lock. Vader must have locked the door to make the trap believable. Liri's soft voice called Loki's name. He could not respond to her call, nor could he warn her of the trap. She couldn't read minds. She could only see pictures and feel emotions.

"Loki?" Liri entered the kitchen. Her eyes fell upon him. "Loki!" She rushed over to the chair. He shook his head avidly, trying to get her to understand that she needed to get out as fast as possible. "Who did this to you?" she demanded, working to get him free. "Is he still here?" Loki nodded. "Oh."

"Jedi," Vader's voice said, echoing through the house. A red lightsaber ignited. "You are too gullible. You fell right into the trap."

"You're a Sith!" she realized aloud. She pulled her own lightsaber out of her white coat. "How did you find me here?"

"This planet of yours will be a great addition to the list of systems ruled by the Emperor. I came to establish it as Imperial territory. The Force told me of a rogue Jedi hiding here. I never expected to find Loki, however. This was not revealed to me."

"How do you know Loki? Unless…"

"Yes, Liri. I am the one once known as Anakin Skywalker. He is dead and gone now. Only Darth Vader remains. You, however, will not be so lucky." He lunged at her. She blocked and fell into a battle stance. "Impressive. You will be a formidable opponent." He lunged again. Again, she blocked.

They fought for a long time. The house was practically torn apart. Loki watched helplessly. He wished he could assist Liri somehow. He couldn't even speak. Finally, Liri drove Vader into a corner. "Game over, Darth. Release Loki and go back where you came from."

Vader pushed a button. "Did you really think I came alone? You did not consider that my army is hiding right behind your house." As if on cue, several troops streamed in. "Say hello and goodbye to the Stormtroopers."

Liri kept her gaze on her enemy. She knew that turning her back would get her killed. So, she said, "Do not kill me. I will submit to you. Just spare me and Loki."

If Vader could grin, he would. "You two will not be killed. The Emperor has given me authorization to do whatever I want and toy with any and all Jedi I find. Take them away."

* * *

The Imperials stormed the Earth, leaving death and destruction in their wake. The people were forced to submit. They had no choice. Vader was ready to claim the planet as the Emperor's.

Word of this spread to Asgard. Odin was deeply troubled by the recent turn of events. "I hope Thor does not hear of this," he said to Frigga. "He is very close to some people on Midgard."

Thor, naturally, heard word of it and burst forth into the room during said conversation. "Father!"

"We know of the events on Midgard," Odin said. "Before you get into a rant, let it be known that your heroic deed on the bridge keeps us here during this time of crisis. Though what you did was necessary, it also restricts us and therefore prevents us from taking necessary action. I do not want you to obsess over this, Thor. There is nothing you or any of us can do."

"So we're just going to sit back and let this happen? We—"

Before Thor could continue, he was interrupted by a voice from the doorway. "Perhaps there _is_ something we can do." Heimdall stepped in and bowed, his arm crossed over his chest in the customary manner of respectful greeting. "There is a means of travel that no Asgardian is aware of." He paused to make sure they were listening. They were. "There is an ancient portal," he continued, "that can be used once per ten centuries. It has lain dormant. No one has used it in a long time. If you so choose, you can use it to get to Midgard and back once."

Thor turned pleading eyes on his father. "These outsiders will destroy the realm and force them into eternal submission. We must do something!"

Odin pondered a moment. "This portal is for emergencies, correct?" Heimdall nodded. "This is an emergency. Very well, Thor. Help me round up the army. We go to battle tomorrow morning."

Thor bowed. "Thank you, father."

* * *

"Well, this is a find mess I've gotten us into," Loki said.

"Stop blaming yourself," Liri scolded. "None of this is your fault and you know it."

Loki shrugged. It was pointless to argue. "Funny how I was finally on the road to recovery." He examined their beaten bodies. "If only my magic worked. I think these restraints are containing it somehow."

"Wonderful," Liri scowled. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out. One way or another. I won't let them kill you."

"It is not my life I fear for. It's yours. I am a god. I am way more durable than you are. No offense."

"Which makes you that much easier to torture," Liri countered. "They will be careful with their instruments of torture on my delicate mortal body. But they'll go all out with you."

"Point made." Loki wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by none other than Darth Vader himself.

"How did you make contact with Asgard?" he demanded, seizing Loki by the arms and shaking him violently.

"What are you talking about, Anakin?" Loki asked exasperatedly.

"Do _not_ call me that and stop playing games with me! You ordered Asgardians to come down here and declare war on my Stormtroopers! How did you do it?"

Loki's eyes widened. "My father is here?"

"Yes, along with a massive army! Don't play stupid. Explain, Laufeyson!"

"Finally, you get the name right. I do not know what you're talking about. I have no communication with Asgard. In fact, I've cut ties with them for good. They should not be here, because Thor destroyed the Bifrost. I think you are jesting with me."

"Do you think this is a prank like the silly acts of mischief you make? This is war, Loki, and I intend to get some answers out of you!"

Loki snorted. "You lock me up, beat Liri and I to a pulp, and you expect me to cooperate and give you answers?" He smirked. "You haven't even extended the courtesy of asking nicely."

"Tell the Asgardians to call the fight off. It is not their place to interfere."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm sure the All-Father is _very_ interested in your quest to take over this realm. As for your first statement, I will respond with what I already said. I have cut ties with Asgard. I want them to believe me dead. I do not intend on revealing myself to them."

"It's a shame that they will soon know of your existence as my prisoner. I am certain they will stop fighting me when they discover that I am holding Odin's son as a hostage."

Loki shrugged. "They won't believe you. My fall was pretty convincing." _Even to me,_ he added to himself. _I thought myself dead just as much as they did._

"We'll see." Vader ordered a Stormtrooper to come forward. "Take them out. I think it is time for Odin to see our secret weapon. His beloved son."

* * *

The restraints were removed. Loki was dragged outside and thrust to the ground. He surreptitiously focused his magic on concealing his identity. All the Asgardians would feel upon seeing him was a sense of déjà vu.

"As promised, All-Father, here is your son. In return for his life, I tell you to take your army and go. The Emperor will not meddle with your race. We acknowledge you as a superpower realm."

"He will not meddle with Midgard, either, because we will not leave," Odin responded. "That is not my son. That is a cheap imitation set up to trick me. I will fight this war to save this Midgardian's life among many others. We will not withdraw."

Loki tried not to smile. His magic had worked. Odin did not recognize him. Thor, however, felt the déjà vu that Loki had intended.

"Father, let us inspect the prisoner. Perhaps it _is_ Loki." He bent down so he was eye-to-eye with Loki, who still sat on his knees on the ground. "Is it you, brother? Did you survive the fall?" Loki focused on making his expression slightly confused and bewildered, as if he had no idea what Thor was talking about. Thor stood up. "Tis not Loki. Continue, please, Father."

Odin nodded. "Let the war continue. If you will excuse me, I am needed on the front lines." He left with a dramatic exit. Thor flew away with his hammer, Mjolnir.

Loki looked up at Vader. "I am known for lies and mischief. I can fool my old family easily."

Vader knew that his army would be wiped out by the battle-hardened Asgardians. Which was less humiliating? Withdrawing or losing? Perhaps he could escape. But he always criticized General Grievous for his cowardice. Finally, he settled for the wisest choice: leaving with his troops while he still had some dignity left. "Troopers, make the order for retreat," he told a group. "The battle is over. This planet will not be subjected to Imperial rule."

"It will be done, Lord Vader." The Stormtroopers marched away in sync.

Loki sighed, relieved. Anakin and his army would be driven back where they belonged, and not one moment too soon. Perhaps he could live a life of peace in this realm. Perhaps he could put his past behind him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Thor.**


	14. A Glorious Purpose

**I think you guys might know where I'm going here judging by the chapter name. So...I'll mention this at the bottom, but I think I might actually end the story with this chapter. Read it real quick and tell me what you think in a review. Let me know if it would be a good idea to build on it or leave it as is.**

**Pergjithshme: Mwahaha I love doing cliffhangers! Why? Because it makes people want to read more. I'm so mean. Anyways, my heart goes out to Loki as I write these chapters.**

**Ayy Kaim: Unfortunately, I had to go along with what the movies' plots demand. SPOILER ALERT! If you watch Thor, you'll see that they do indeed think Loki dead. I had to make them not recognize Loki in my story because Thor, as you know, is surprised to see Loki alive in the Avengers. So it wouldn't work if they already knew he was alive and on Midgard.**

**AaylaKit: If all goes to plan, then Vader might be seen again. And no, I didn't think of it as the Portal of Destiny. And yes, believe me, I've been hunting down some good Loki fanfics, too. My favorite is Cross Reality by Nako13yeh. It's really interesting. If you find any awesome Loki-centered fanfics, tell me the names so I can look them up and read them.**

* * *

Vader and his men retreated. The Asgardians returned to make sure Loki and Liri were unharmed. Well, alive is probably a better word. The two had taken a lot of torture, but they were otherwise okay. Odin asked Loki, "Will you need medical aid?" He still did not recognize him through the wall of magic. In response to Odin's question, Loki shook his head. He did not want to speak for fear of giving himself away. Magic could protect his identity, but he was not powerful enough at the moment to conceal voice recognition.

"Don't worry, All-Father. We can handle ourselves," Liri said confidently.

"Of course, Liri. It is certainly good to see you again." Odin smiled and turned to Loki. "Take care, my friend. We will celebrate the lives we saved, including yours."

Thor sighed, his eyes on his brother. "Why do you remind me so much of him?" he wondered. Loki merely shrugged, feigning ignorant innocence. "I suppose you don't know what happened to Loki, Liri," he said.

Liri detected in Loki that he did not want his identity revealed, so she shook her head. "Is he alive?"

"I'm afraid not. I suppose it is best if you do not know what occurred that night."

Loki felt himself tense up. Oh, how he wished he could attack his older brother right now. Revenge and tension built up inside him, making it very difficult to keep his mouth shut.

Liri was a very good actor. The sadness that twisted her features was believable even to Loki. "He's…gone? But I didn't even get to say goodbye…" A tear slid down her cheek.

Thor caught it with his thumb. "I know you were very fond of him. I'm sorry we all have to suffer this way. I miss him as much as you do." He whispered, so silently that only Liri heard, "I blame myself every passing day."

Loki wondered what he had said to her. His gaze flickered from one face to another. There stood the people he had left behind. Among the ranks were Sif and the Warriors Three. His mother was not among them. He felt a stab of disappointment. He wanted to see her face one more time, as he had not seen her since Odin lay in the bed, helplessly drowned in Odinsleep.

"It is time for us to depart. The emergency has passed. We will be unable to return if this happens again, but as long as the enemy does not know of this, Midgard is safe. Heimdall! We wish to return. Open the Emergency Portal."

_Emergency Portal?_ Loki knew not that there was such a means of travel. Well. So _that_ was how the Asgardians had arrived. The portal must be difficult to use, as Odin had warned that he could not come back.

"I must see Jane," Thor pled. Loki refrained from rolling his eyes.

"No, Thor. We came for a purpose. That purpose has passed and been fulfilled. The people are safe now, so we must return home." He gestured for Thor to go first as a gigantic blue portal appeared. Thor reluctantly stepped in, followed by others.

Once they were all gone, Liri turned on Loki and threw her arms around his neck, laughing cheerfully. "We're alive, Loki! Midgard is safe!"

Loki found himself grabbing hold of her waist and twirling her around twice. He felt a sense of jubilance that he could share this happy moment with one of his closest friends. They both collapsed on the ground, side-by-side, laughing. "They didn't recognize me," he said after a pause.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

Loki nodded. "I still cannot believe that Anakin Skywalker was the monster behind the attack."

"The Force tells me that he led the assault on the Jedi Temple, too." Liri sighed. "The galaxy I grew up in is doomed. I'm sure democracy is torn to pieces. He mentioned an Emperor. That can't be good." Her laugher had died now, replaced by deep sadness.

Loki waved a hand. All around Liri, flowers grew. Loki didn't usually make cute gestures, and he found it repulsive to use his magic in this manner, but she needed cheering up.

It worked. The smile returned. "Loki," she scolded. "How am I supposed to lament over the death of democracy when you're playing one of your little jokes?"

"Tis a gesture, not a joke," Loki said defensively.

"Whatever it is, it's lovely," she said, sitting up and watching flowers grow where she had just lain. Thank you. I feel better. Why don't you use your magic for this purpose instead of pranks and mischief?"

Loki shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" He sat up as well. Liri leaned over and shoved his chest, forcing him back down. "All right, all right. In all honestly, mischief and pranks define me. There is no Loki without them. As of late, I've been too weary from disowning my family to think about using my magic for anything nonproductive." Liri began to feel pity again, which she knew he hated. She tried to hide it, but it did not escape him. "Stop right there. I know that look. What did I say about pity?"

Liri stood up and helped him to his feet. "Right. No pity. You're so broken, though, that it's hard to ignore your pain."

"Do not dwell on it. There are other things to think about. The first thing I'd do if I were you is relocate."

"Wise idea." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "You _will_ be coming with me, right?"

Loki hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"I'm all you've got left. I can't leave you now. I need you."

"How could you possibly need me?" Loki wondered.

"Because you know me. The _real_ me. Not the girl in the white coat or even the undercover agent. You know me personally and you know who I am. You care about me. I know you do. _That _is why I need you." She smiled warmly and took his hand. "Run away with me. Forget our old lives. It'll be just you and me. No worries about shattered democracy or severed family ties. Would you like that, Loki?"

Loki wanted to say yes. But how could he? "I…will think about it," he decided. "Give me a night at least."

Liri placed the back of her hand on his cheek. "Take as long as you need. But not too long, okay?"

* * *

Loki actually slept that night. His sleep, however, was far from peaceful. He was in another realm. Words were exchanged.

_You will be burdened with a glorious purpose_, a voice told him.

More was said. It concerned magic and something called the Tesseract. The Cosmic Cube. They wanted it. Loki had to get it for them.

_In exchange for what?_ he asked.

_Power. Real power. An army that will help you rule Midgard. They were made to be ruled, and you will be the one to do it._

Loki pondered this. Here was his chance. This was what would fill the empty void. A purpose. A role as supreme leader of a realm of his very own. The possibilities…

_Let us discuss this, Laufeyson. If you fail, the consequences will be great…_

* * *

Loki departed that night. He would not let Liri know what he was planning. He traveled a long way, putting as much distance between them as possible. She wouldn't understand. It was better this way.

Loki came to a resting place and used his power to cast his mind over a long distance. There he was, standing next to Thor's friend, Dr. Selvig. Selvig was facing an unfamiliar man with an eyepatch. Loki gazed hungrily as the eyepatch-man opened a case. There lay the Tesseract. Loki focused his mind on influencing Selvig's. "Well, I guess that's worth a look," he whispered.

Selvig parroted him. "Well, I guess that's worth a look." He smiled. Loki smiled. Thus, the journey began.

* * *

**Majorly short chapter, I know. Sorry about that, guys. I had to end the update on that note in order to make the story flow better. You'll understand when the next chapter goes up, if I decide to post another chapter. I might just end it there. What do you guys think? Should I continue, or drop it right there? Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liri and random mortals that pop up here and there.**


End file.
